The Lights In The Dark
by Raydara12
Summary: All it took was one misunderstanding to ruin everything. Fic written by Raydara12 (BBWoulf) and Sparkyfan1
1. Prologue

"_This is Berk. Dense forests covering most of the island, full of a green lush when not covered in snow, and sharp cliffs; something you would hate to fall into if you don't pay attention to your surroundings, believe me. Found that the hard way once. I learned to be more cautious of my surroundings after that. This is my home. Strong, sturdy, the greatest stronghold built to protect us from the dragons that raid us. _

_My name's Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, heir of Berk. For a ten-year-old, it sounds terrible, I know, but my father said that the Hiccups before me were great men and that I'd continue on the legacy of greats when the time comes. To be honest, it made me feel better, but nothing ever felt better than having my two best friends by my side. Astrid and Heather Hofferson. The three of us are inseparable. We spend most of our days hunting and training to be the next best set of warriors Berk will need. Much like today." _

~.~.~.~.~

A summer breeze galloped through the thickened forest of Berk. It was one of those rare months of the year where the island wasn't coated in snow and ice. The lucky time of the year where Vikings could enjoy the short limit of greens instead of all that cold and barian look. One of the few moments the children of the village take advantage to explore the island around them.

The sound of fallen branches and leaves snap and crunch under the weight of footsteps scattering along a deepen section of Raven Point. A set of footsteps draw nearer when three ten-year-olds jump over a fallen pine tree.

A wisp of blond hair was the first to hop over the large fallen tree, young Astrid Hofferson in the lead, followed by the young heir, Hiccup Haddock, and Astrid's adopted sister, Heather Hofferson. The three young friends cleared the large, thicken and fallen tree; moving along the thick foliage as the children swing their individual daggers at nearby trees or brush in their path. Shouting out imaginative killings of dragon species.

Hiccup slices his dagger into the bark of a pine tree.

"I got the Nadder," the boy shouted.

He looks behind him to watch the sisters both swing their dagger's blades at a branch each, tree leaves falling from the impact as they turn back to look at the boy.

"And we got the Zippleback," the girls shouted and giggled in return.

Hiccup's smile stretched further at seeing his two favorite people, other than their parents, and never felt so relaxed and happy until he's around these two. It was one of his favorite activities to look forward to during the day when he isn't asked to show up at Gobber's shop to assist in blacksmithing.

"Come on, Hiccup," called Astrid, "Keep your head in the game."

Hiccup shook out of his thoughts as he watched the girls laugh and runoff, shouting at him to follow before he got caught by a dragon. The boy laughed in return and sprinted through the pathways after his friends, slicing at foliage that crossed his path.

Catching up with Astrid and Heather, the three young Vikings continued running through the forest playing until they come upon a section of trees; the clearing opening wider when the children stumble upon the boundaries of the village. They take in the surrounding area and notice that they arrived near Silent Sven's property. Watching the sheep grazing through the field, the three children sprint through the tall grass of the cliff towards the grazing sheep. Splitting apart, the children run through the herds of sheep towards the inner section of the village; running their hands through the soft wool as they passed the animals.

Reaching the village, Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather run through the center of the village and pass the Great Hall, continuing towards the other side of the town and approach a section of homes. Coming near a particular set of homes, the three children run behind the houses and near the boundaries of the forest. Their giggling still echoing through the air when they were brought to attention by their names being called from the side of them.

The children looked over to find Hilda Hofferson standing at the entrance of the back door facing them with a bright smile. Astrid and Heather's father, Trygve Hofferson coming behind his wife as he looks over the children and offers them a smile too.

The Hofferson's was always a second home for Hiccup. Other than his father, he looked up to Trygve as a second father figure. Having a father as chief always resolved of him being busy, running the village, solving issues for villagers, and a lot of traveling to other islands and chief meetings, it was nice having that second father to fall to when needed. Plus, to top it off, Trygve and Hilda Hofferson is one of the few strongest warriors on Berk, alongside his father.

The Hofferson's and Haddock's were closest of friends, practically family. The two families always took care of one another, though it made sense when Stoick, Trygve, and Hilda grew up together. Some friendships never died.

"Alright young ones," said Trygve, "I think it's time to head in. It's lunchtime 'nd I'm sure yer father would like to see you join him, Hiccup." Mr. Hofferson gave the young boy a prideful smile, his cool grey eyes full of warmth at the young heir.

The father looks down at his daughters, "Say goodbye to Hiccup, girls. Your mother made yer favorite."

He watched his daughters perk up as they turned to say their goodbyes.

Heather was the first to move. She ran over to Hiccup and threw her arms over the boy and hugged him. The heir returning her hug just as fiercely.

Letting go, Heather rushes off towards her parents, turning back at Hiccup before disappearing through the back door. "See you later, brother!"

"Bye, Heather!" Hiccup shouted back as the raven-haired girl disappeared into the home.

The sound of shuffling came from beside him as Hiccup turned to see Astrid standing nervously. Her hands behind her back, her head turned slightly away, a blush coating her cheeks. Seeing her posture and cuteness of his friend, Hiccup glanced away bashfully with a blush of his own.

They may be young but for Hiccup and Astrid, there was always a special pull between them. By the back door, Trygve and Hilda glance at each other with knowing smirks as they watched their headstrong daughter and the adventurous heir of Berk.

Before Hiccup could prepare, he felt his body sway and lean when a body rushed him. Out of instinct, he wrapped his arms around the body, that he knew belonged to Astrid. The warmth felt natural but also that it felt it belonged there. Though nothing was warmer than feeling the pressure of Astrid's lips against his cheek. The tingle that came from the contact was new in a good way.

Feeling the pressure disappear, Astrid pushed herself away to look at Hiccup, their blushes deepening as they stared into each other's eyes. Letting go, Astrid stepped away, clearing her throat and gave her friend a small wave.

"Bye, Hiccup." Astrid gave Hiccup a shy smile and ran off into her home, disappearing through the back door.

Reaching up, Hiccup placed his fingers on his cheek where Astrid pressed her lips. A lovesick smile glossed across his lips as he took in the feeling of where her lips once were.

He started having feelings for Astrid about a year ago but wasn't sure if she would ever harbor feelings for him. They were growing closer but he couldn't be sure. Seeing how she retreated tonight after giving him a kiss showed that he somehow managed to get one of the most amazing girls to like him more than friends.

The boy heard two forms of chuckling and looked over to find Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson looking at him with knowing smiles.

Feeling embarrassed, his blush deepening, Hiccup waved as he stumbled backward.

"S-see you later, Mr. and Mrs. H-hofferson." Giving a nervous chuckle, Hiccup spun around and ran off towards the Great Hall where he was sure his father would be waiting for lunch.

Watching the boy slowly disappear toward the village, Trygve wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close. "He's a good kid. Worthy if I do say so."

Hilda looked up at her husband, her cheek brushing against his short copper beard. "Reminds me of us when we were 'bout that age."

Trygve chuckled as he placed a kiss against Hilda's bright blonde hair. The couple turned and entered their home to start lunch with their daughters before heading back to work.

~.~.~.~.~

Stoick was sitting on a thick wooden stool, stirring ingredients shimmering in an iron pot that he had hung on a hook over their center fire pit. He'll agree he's not the best of cooks, won't argue that his son obtained the skills of cookery, but when given the chance, he liked to take a moment and prepare a stew for himself and Hiccup. If there's one thing that he knew how to cook it was a stew. Well, sometimes.

However, when it came to a special yak stew that his father and his father before him learned, Stoick knew how to make the Haddock yak stew that he was surprised his son enjoyed. He made a note to himself to find a day to teach Hiccup the special Haddock yak stew, but for now, he'll keep the secret to have at least one thing he knew how to cook.

The chief continued to stir the contents of the pot when he heard the front door open. The bolts screeching upon movement and hearing the latch click when the wooden door closed.

A smile spread across the Stoick's face, "Hello, son."

He saw his little boy walk to the other side of the living space, cross to the dinner table and take a seat. Finding the stew cooked well enough, the father grabbed two wooden bowls and filled them with stew. Grabbing two wooden spoons, Stoick sat across from his son and passed the boy his bowl and spoon.

Hiccup excitingly picked up his spoon with his left hand and eagerly took his first bite, gleaming when he figured out it was his father's yak stew. Stoick chuckled at his son's playful excitement for the lunch of choice and began eating his stew as well. While they ate, the man asked his son about his morning.

"How'd yer mornin' go, Hiccup? Do anything adventurous and exciting?"

Stoick listened with glee and pride as Hiccup described his morning with Astrid and Heather. He enjoyed listening to his son's imaginative mind and adventurous spirit. True, his son has always had this difference within him, but with that difference, the father could see the brightness in that young mind. Intelligence that he won't deny that not even he could come close to that of Hiccup. The more he watched his son grow the more it swelled up in his mind that his son would become the greatest chief yet to Berk.

True, being different isn't a popular opinion amongst the Vikings, but for his son, Hiccup, he sought it as pride. Mainly, pride in how much he knew how his late wife would be proud of the Viking that their son was becoming.

"And then I killed a Deadly Nadder while Astrid and Heather killed the Zippleback. You would have been proud of how I swung the dagger, dad. One day I'll be as good as you."

Stoick chuckled and beamed, "I'm positive you will, my boy. What else happened?"

It was at this point that Hiccup's shift in behavior didn't go unnoticed by Stoick. He watched with curiosity and fatherly pride as he saw his son's smile turn into one of affection. There was a moment he had a suspicion who this affection belonged to, but he had to wait and hear it for himself. Though watching his son fall under a lovesick daze was one of amusement for Stoick.

"Hiccup? Care to share?" Stoick called out to his son to bring back into the conversation.

Hiccup bit his lower lip before the giddiness got the better of him and told his father.

"Astrid kissed me." The smile on his lips grew as the memory replayed in his mind. The light in his son's eyes brightened. "I never thought she'd like me back, but she does. Astrid likes me back."

"Ye care fer her?" His father asked the boy. Taking the moment to gather any form of information.

"Yea," he responded breathlessly, "yea, I really do. She makes me happy."

His son may be young to know true love between partners, but what better way to form a possible good union than with two people who are already close. Love does blossom in mysterious ways. Plus, Stoick isn't one to go against what might be a sign from the gods when prospects of good fortune are there in front of you.

Hiccup rested his head against his right palm as he took another bite of his stew, falling back to his love-filled mind. For Stoick, an idea began formulating in his head. A plan to visit his friends once he thought all this through.

~.~.~.~.~

It had been a few days since his son, Hiccup had talked about his feelings for Astrid and her actions of kissing him. After much thought about the situation, Stoick felt confident that the union between the two will set the safety of the future for Berk. The decision being finalized after watching his son and the Hofferson girls running around the past few days. Taking in the definite obviousness of Hiccup and Astrid's attraction to one another.

Putting on his last boot, Stoick remained on his bed and reached for a pendant on a necklace. Rubbing his thumb across the engravings, he stared lovingly as memories from the significance of this jewelry flowed through his head. He smiled at the pendant as a stray tear fell down his cheek and disappeared in his beard.

"Ye'd be proud of our boy, Val. Ye'd love Astrid too. I wish you could be 'ere to watch their union shine."

He placed a kiss on the pendant and slid it back under his shirt and stood up to exit his bedroom.

Heading into the main living space, Stoick grabbed his helmet before heading out the front door. Walking down the dirt path leading into the heart of the village, Stoick was thankful that it was Thor's Day. That meant Hiccup was busily apprenticing with Gobber while Astrid and Heather were around the village attending chores. The perfect opportunity to have privacy with Trygve and Hilda from their children.

Arriving at the front door of the Hofferson home, the chief knocked and stood patiently for his closest friends. Hearing the footsteps approaching, the large man was greeted by Trygve. The other man grinning in delight at the presence of seeing his childhood friend.

"Stoick!" Shouted Trygve as he greeted his old friend. Both men gripping the other's forearm in a friendly handshake before switching into a one-arm hug. After a few seconds of a greeting, they pushed away from each other, both men smiling. "What do I have the pleasure of 'aving my friend visit?"

Trygve ushered Stoick inside the home, closing the door behind them as he walked his friend to the large table near the kitchen. Both men took a seat across from each other when his wife greeted the chief.

"Oh, good mornin' Stoick. How's your morning been?" Hilda greeted from the kitchen, rolling out dough.

"Morning, Hilda. I hope I ain't botherin the two of you," replied Stoick.

"Oh gods, no. You're always welcomed here. Just preppin' lunch fer the girls when they return fer a break from their chores."

"And I bet it'll be delicious coming from you. Don't think I don't know yer cooking. I know where my boy learned it."

The three adults chuckled enjoying the quick ease into conversations. It was always easy talking amongst each other. Has been since they were young lads and lasses.

"Though before we get off course of random discussions, there is a reasonin of my visit 'ere." Spoke Stoick.

He watched as one of Trygve's brows raised, giving his friend a questioning look while Hilda continued to cook in the kitchen.

"I wanted to bring up about Hiccup and Astrid's closeness I guess we can say. My son told me that Astrid kissed him a few days ago, brought him to smiles and lovin dazes." They chuckled. "And I couldn't be prouder to 'ave watched the two of 'em the past few days interacting with one another."

"Aye," spoke Trygve. "We've wondered fer a while about Astrid's feelings fer young Hiccup. After her giving him a kiss on that cheek of his it confirmed our thoughts. She really loves him, Stoick."

"She'd do anything to protect your boy as I know Hiccup would do the same for her," added Hilda.

"Aye, I agree," Came Stoick, "T'was my reasonin of visiting. I know they are still young, but I wanted to offer the proposition of making a union between the two."

Hilda halted in her movements as she and Trygve looked at Stoick in surprise. Truth be told, the two believed that Hiccup and Astrid were destined to be together, knowing when the time would come that a marriage contract would be discussed. Hearing of a uniting the two now was something they weren't expecting.

"I know, they're still young," continued Stoick. "But knowing how well they work together, how well they communicate fer only being ten, I've never seen two people perfectly matched. Yes, they may not understand true love yet, I have no doubt that those two won't stop blossoming into a strong couple. I'm sure ye see it too, 'nd I thought, why not seel it now in case any unexpecting events pop up in the future. Hiccup will become an amazing chief I know it. And Astrid has so much strength 'nd grace that she would make a fantastic chieftess that I know would stand by Hiccup's side."

Stoick watched as Trygve and Hilda looked at each other, sharing a speechless conversation as smiles spread across their lips.

"I say why not," spoke Trygve. "I don't think anything could separate those two if anyone tried. I assume you've planned this out?" He gave his friend a smirk.

Stoick gave a smirk in return and gave a nod, "I did. I figured we could settle on the bride price 'nd everything else you see fit fer the contract. I propose we write in that they will not marry until they turn eighteen. They'll just be betrothed until then. Once we've agreed, I thought we all could 'ave dinner together tomorrow 'nd bring it up to the two of them and sign the contract then."

"I see no trouble with that." Trygve looked over at his wife. "Hilda, love, would ya be alright with tomorrow night?"

Hilda gave her husband a nod and smile, "I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Then it's settled." He looked back at Stoick. "Shall we start creatin' the contract then?"

"Aye, lets."

The following night, Stoick and Hiccup headed over to the Hofferson home for dinner. Once entering the home, the father and son could smell the aroma of yak chops and roasted chicken with sides of vegetables. For father and son, they could feel the grumbling of their stomachs. Hilda Hofferson had an act for cooking and if you ended up drooling from the simple aromas of the food, you knew you were in for a good meal.

Hilda guided the two guests to the dinner table where dinner was set and the Hofferson family waited. Stoick took the end of the table, sitting across from Trygve on the other side. Both fathers giving each other a knowing smile. Hiccup was set sitting with Astrid while Heather sat with their mother.

Heather looked at her mother, "You said this dinner was for a special occasion. What's going on?"

Hilda smiled as she began serving food to everyone.

"Don't yer worry yet dear. It'll be explained after we eat. Let's enjoy sitting together as a family until then."

After the mother filled everyone's plate with one of each item, the two families sat together in comfort and simple conversations.

"This is really good, Mrs. Hofferson," Hiccup complemented, stuffing another bite of yak into his mouth.

Hilda chuckled as she served her husband and Stoick another helping of food.

"Thank you, Hiccup. If you'd like I don't mind showing ye how to make it." She winked at the boy, watching with a smile as the boy perked up with excitement. "Gods know how long I've been tryin' to teach Astrid to cook but she's too much of my lil warrior to stand still."

"Hey!" barked Astrid, followed by a laugh from Heather and Hiccup.

"That's okay, Mrs. Hofferson. I'll cook for Astrid." Hiccup gave Astrid a wink and smile, showing the little gaps of his front teeth. He watched with satisfaction as a blush coated Astrid's cheeks and causing the rest of the group to chuckle at the display.

From there the conversations continued. Topics of one another's day and schedules, chores, blacksmith duties, and even chiefly duties from Stoick.

As the food disappeared and stomachs full, Heather and Astrid helped their mother clear off the dinner table. Hiccup sneaking in his help even after being told by Mrs. Hofferson that he didn't have to assist, but appreciative nonetheless.

Once the table was cleared both families were back sitting together at the dinner table. Not one to typically beat around the bush, Stoick took the opportunity to speak.

"Alright. As I'm sure you kids are curious, this dinner was indeed fer a special occasion, as I'm sure you are already aware." The parents watched as their children were perked with interest and listened to Stoick respectfully. "We have gathered 'ere tonight to announce" -he looks at Hiccup and Astrid- "a union between the two households. A marriage between the two of you." Hiccup and Astrid gasped from Stoick's words. "We know you both are still young, but you will be betrothed until yer two reach eighteen to marry."

Astrid and Hiccup sat there stunned silent as both listened and took in the information. Picking up from where Stoick left off, Trygve spoke next.

"Astrid?" His daughter looked at her father, "Can ye see yourself loving and living happily with Hiccup?"

Astrid took in the calm and sincerity of her father's words. There was no sense of pressure coming from him which helped ease her comfort. To hear that they wanted to arrange a marriage between her and Hiccup, it felt surreal. She cared for her loveable dork, the adventurous heir. Replaying her father's words, could she see herself being happy with Hiccup? The laughter and happiness she feels when around him; yes, she honestly believes she could be very happy being with him.

A small shy smile crossed her lips, her cheeks taking on a slightly pinkish hue, softly stating, "Yes. I really do."

A smile spread on Trygve, Hilda, and Stoick's face. The chief then turned his attention to his son.

"Hiccup?"

His son turned and looked at his father, a pinkish hue coating his cheeks as well, most liking from Astrid's confession. His son's green eyes stared in silence and patience at his father, waiting for him to continue.

"The same question goes to you as well. Can ye see yourself loving and living happily with Astrid?"

The boy looked back at the girl who held his affections. Did he really have to stop and think if he'd be able to love and live happily with Astrid? Of course not. He may be ten, but this ten-year-old knew he could be happy with one of the future's strongest warriors. The stubborn and sassy friend who would be there by your side in a heartbeat. Yes, he can see himself happy with her.

"Yes, absolutely."

The parents' glowed with pride and joy in hearing the responses of the two. Stoick reached into the small sack he brought with him and pulled out a scroll with the written contract that he and Trygve wrote up yesterday. Following, Stoick pulled out a large pouch, the sound of coins clinging from within.

"Stoick?" Spoke Trygve, "That looks more than what we agreed on for the bride price."

"I know. Call it a gift fer the two of you standing beside me through everything. But most importantly, being there fer my son. I can't begin to tell how much I appreciate all that yer family has done fer the two of us." He placed the pouch of coins containing the bride price and more.

"Stubborn as always," replied Trygve.

Knowing it was useless to attempt to give some of that money back, Trygve shook hands with his friend. Both fathers signing the contract.

"So...does that mean Hiccup is gonna be my brother?" Asked Heather.

"In a way, yes," Her mother responded with a smile.

Heather raised her hands up in excitement and eyes gleaming with joy as she shouted, "Yes!"

The rest of the evening, the two families celebrated the union with one of Mrs. Hoffereson's desserts. Hiccup and Astrid holding hands as they glanced at each other during dessert, both feeling a little overwhelmed but majorly thrilled to know that they'll be together. They'll have a few years to learn further about one another. And in their minds, that's something they're looking forward to learning.

~.~.~.~.~

The following day, it was late morning as villagers were about tending to their duties and chores. The weather was still fair with the sun visible and shining down on Berk. Though it was becoming noticeable that the evenings and night were growing colder. The anticipation of the snowy weather approaching was soon acknowledged when Bucket mentioned that snow would be approaching earlier in the month. Pushing priorities for storing provisions in case of an emergency.

As a large number of villagers were gathered around the center of the village, Stoick shouted for those in the vicinity to gather in the Great Hall for an announcement. For anyone not around to hear, the chief asked for others to gather those out and about elsewhere on the island to bring them towards the Hall.

Waiting for the clan to gather in the Hall, Stoick gathered the Hofferson's to stand by the side near the front, Hiccup standing beside them on the side talking between Astrid and Heather.

Moving to the center of the enormous room, he took a look around the room filled with his people. They may not be crowded but his clan was one of the larger ones among the archipelago. Clapping his hands he shouted for his people's attention, everyone quieting down as all turned to look at their chief.

"My fellow Vikings," Stoick began, "I'd like to thank all of you fer gatherin 'ere this late morning as I have some exciting news." He turned to his right side where Hiccup and the Hofferson's stood. He waved for his son to come forward and up the steps.

Hiccup moved from the side and Stoick moved his son to stand in front of him. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders, looking back up to the crowd emitting pride.

"You all know my son, my only child. You all know of him, the energetic boy that he is," Stoick and members of the crowd chuckling, Hiccup's face heating up slightly, "The adventurous nature in him, but most importantly thee kindhearted an' bravery within him. The makin's of a future chief." The murmur of agreement heard within the crowd.

Stoick looks back to his right where the Hofferson's stood, holding out his right hand, "Astrid." The blonde girl stepped forward towards her chief. Her braided ponytail done by her mother for this occasion bouncing behind her as she stopped in front of him. The chief moved Astrid to stand beside Hiccup as Stoick placed a hand each on the children.

"Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Trygve 'nd Hilda Hofferson. Adventurous like my son, but most importantly stronghearted, determined, and courageous. The makings of a fine future warrior of Berk." Clapping echoed through the Great Hall. Many believe the Hofferson daughters and the heir to be one of the best future warriors. Unable to deny greatness when visible. "As of last night, it is my pleasure to announce the union of House Haddock 'nd House Hofferson." Stoick took Hiccup's right hand and Astrid's left hand, placing them together and looked back to his people. "As of now, Hiccup 'nd Astrid are betrothed until their marriage in a few years."

"TO THE FUTURE CHIEF AND CHIEFTESS!" shouted a member in the crowd. Clapping and shouting echoing and bouncing off the stone walls, congratulations being shouted to the two children.

Once things quieted down, the chief announced a feast for dinner to celebrate the union. Volunteers stepping forward to set-up for the grand event while others went back to continue their duties and chores. Once the crowd loosened in the Great Hall, Hiccup ran up to Gobber.

"Uncle Gobber!"

The blacksmith and Hiccup's mentor turned to the boy and greeted him with a smile, the large silver tooth glinting from the large centered fireplace.

"Aya 'Iccup! Congratulations on yer betrothal, lad."

"Thanks! I wanted to ask if you could help me with Astrid's betrothal gift."

"What were ya thinkin'?"

Hiccup sat on the wooden bench beside Gobber and pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of his boot and laid it out on the top of the table. The older blacksmith took a look at the charcoal sketch. It was a special design with heart and soul put into it. He saw a small dagger design with engravings along the edge around the blade. The handle elegantly carved with a dragon tooth...or nail, Gobber wasn't sure, at the end.

"Curious, lad, what's da purpose of dis 'ere tooth or uh nail at the end of dis 'ere 'andle?" asked Gobber, tapping on the sketch where the handle was.

Hiccup smiled at Gobber's question. "Oh, that's for defense. I thought in case Astrid needed to defend herself and swing the other way, she'll have the nail end for protection."

"What kinda nail ya thinkin'?"

Hiccup tapped his finger against his chin in thought.

"Do we have any Nadder talons? It would be thick and sturdy enough to hold against an attack."

"Hmm, I might 'ave some at the shop. I take it yer want to start now?" He gave the boy a smirk and raised a brow. A giggle was his answer. "O' right, lad. Let's get to it."

The young apprentice followed the blacksmith to his shop, earning more congratulations from villagers as they made their way towards Gobber's shop. When the two blacksmiths entered the forge, Gobber ushered Hiccup towards a back area where all the scrap and new metal resided.

"Go 'head and graze through da piles, lad. Find a metal that you'd like to use. Yer knows what to look fer. And while yer doin' that I'll get thee fire goin'."

"Got it, Gobber."

While Gobber hobbled over towards the large fire pit, Hiccup focused on the piles of metal and began picking pieces one by one, rotating and analyzing the scraps thoroughly. He knew he could have simply grabbed pieces of metal that worked to melt together and he would have definitely acted upon it if it were a random villager, but this was his betrothed. This was for Astrid and he wanted to find one whole piece that was as close to perfect as possible. When it came to Astrid, he wanted the best for her and he would make sure that this dagger was fit to be weld by her hand.

Spending a few more minutes sorting through the piles of scrap, Hiccup crossed his gaze to a decent size of scrap metal compared to the others. It was brighter than the majority of the leftover metal. Perking in interest, Hiccup reached for the piece of metal and pulled the scrap out. Feeling the weight from the scraps on top of the pile, the young boy pulled with as much force he had in his small body until he felt the scrap piece loosen.

Letting go, Hiccup wrung his hands before grabbing the metal again. Giving a second hard pull, the young blacksmith managed to dislodge the metal scrap which caused the pile to loosen. Half of the pile dropped, scattering pieces of scraps across the ground, emitting loud bangs throughout the forge.

Hiccup looked at the mess, cringing at the noise. It wasn't uncommon for his bit of clumsiness to appear, but he had done well for that past weeks. Guess luck doesn't always strike when it's needed.

He heard a pair of footsteps and wood scraping against the ground that signaled Gobber's approach.

"Wha' te Hel yer doin', lad?" The older blacksmith chuckled. "I dun not say to make eh mess."

His apprentice gave him a sheepish smile. "Whoops."

"Come, "Iccup. Let's get dis gift started."

Hiccup followed Gobber out of the room and to the fire pit. On the table beside the pit, the boy took in the different tools and clamps that the older blacksmith had gathered while the fire burned to it's intended heat.

"O'right, lad. Thee good ting 'bout your gift is that we're makin' a smol blade. So let me break te metal yer 'ave there so we can place 'em in te stone cup to melt."

Hiccup handed Gobber the chosen metal scrap and watched in awe as his mentor switched his hook for a tool attachment and got to work breaking the large piece into smaller ones. As much as he enjoyed working making pieces and doing tasks, the moments he stood and watched his uncle figure work were inspirational. The way the older blacksmith worked and formed the metals were pieces of art in his young eyes. He vowed to be a great artist and more just like Gobber.

Once Gobber managed to break up the metal, he allowed Hiccup to place the pieces into the stone mold cup to be placed in the fire. Unlike the large stone molds for larger weapons like swords and such, Gobber managed to find his smaller collection fro when he made Hiccup's small dagger at the wish of Stoick for the boy's eighth birthday. Now the same mold would help make Astrid's gift.

Handing the young boy an iron tong, Gobber allowed the young heir to place the stone mold into the fire pit. The heated flames instantly coated the mold and the stone itself start to heat up orange. While the scraps of metal melted, the blacksmith had his apprentice follow him to assist in fixing bent weapons from clients while they waited for metal to fully liquefy.

Throughout the hour, Gobber would poke the wood and coals, working hard to maintain the proper heat and eyeing the melted metal. By the time it began to near the lunch hour, the blacksmith grabbed a set of tongs and pulled out the stone mold, still glowing bright yellow-orange from the intense heat as the man hobbled over to the table where an iron mold for a small blade waited. Carefully, Gobber poured the molten metal into the blade mold, watching intently as the liquid filled to the brim. Usually, the older blacksmith would hammer the blade from scratch, but with it being a small dagger, the iron mold should be good enough.

As the metal cooled, Gobber had Hiccup help him put on a yak hide glove, informing the young boy to do the same to protect his hands.

With hands covered and protected, the older blacksmith reached for the tongs and picked up the cooled metal blade cast and brought it over to the fire pit. Hiccup watched in excitement along with the process of his gift coming along. He watched as Gobber let the metal heat up again until it was burning bright yellow before pulling it out. Bringing the hot metal over to the anvil, Gobber grabbed his double-face hammer and began pounding to curve the blade into the shape that Hiccup designed.

Going back and forth a few times from heating to pounding, the blacksmith managed to get the overall shape of Hiccup's design.

"O'right, lad. I think I got yer design as best I could."

Hiccup walked forward after Gobber placed the metal into a bucket of cold water, cooling the metal. With the metal cooled, Gobber handed Hiccup the blade, holding it up by the flat end of the handle.

"It's perfect, Gobber. I can smooth it out with the stone grinder before carving in the designs." He looked up to his mentor, "Thank you."

"Anything fer you, lad."

Taking the blade, Hiccup headed to the stone grinder and smoothed out the edges and handle area. Taking extra caution and patience to grind small curve shapes into the handle piece. Adding four grooves for finger placements. Once satisfied, Hiccup walked over to his area of the forge and sat in his chair over his desk.

Bringing his kit closer, a gift from Gobber himself, the boy grabbed his smallest ball pein hammer and one of his chisels.

"Now to carve designs that represent the warrior that my Astrid is."

~.~.~.~.~

Picking up the metal copper ring, Astrid reached for the pile of red and black yarn. Dividing them in sections for pattern, she tied each section in a double knot, wrapping them around individually until the copper ring was covered in sections of red and black.

Checking her work, Astrid beamed seeing that the yarn was tightly in place around the ring. There was no way that the yarn would unravel with the knots tied at each end.

Next, she reached for the needle and thread, looping the cream-colored thread through the needle hole. Though after a few failed attempts, she asked for her mother's assistance. Once the thread was tied with the needle, Astrid began to needle the thread through the yarn until the string formed an octagonal shape within the inner edge of the ring.

Continuing the pattern, Astrid created a pattern with the thread in sections; going back for a second time to add more strength but also to ensure the pattern would be visible to see from a further distance. Focused and with a sketch of her design on the parchment beside her, the young girl continued threading the pattern. Going further to form the thread into rune symbols that displayed the words love and protection. Her handmade pendant was full of uniqueness that suited her Hiccup.

Finished with the threading, Astrid grabbed some more yarn; two blacks and one red. With the help from her mother, they managed to puncture a hole into three dragon scales which she looped the three pieces of string and tied it to the ring.

Nearing the end, she reached for a thin strip of thick animal hide for the band that would allow Hiccup to wear his pendant. With the use of the needle, Astrid carved different designs along the strip of skin and adding more meaningful words on the neckpiece.

Completed with her final piece, she looped the end pieces of the thin animal hide around the top edge of the ring. Making sure the ends were secured, Astrid held up her betrothal gift in pride as the pendant softly rotated in her hand.

"What do you think, mom?" Astrid asked as she held her betrothal gift to her mother, fully displayed.

Her mother sitting beside her working on her own craft project looked over to her daughter's creation and smiled proudly.

"It looks wonderful, dear. Hiccup will love his gift."

"You really think so?" Her daughter asked with some hesitance.

Her mother placed a hand on top of hers, "I can assure you that Hiccup will love his betrothal gift. You know why I know that?" Astrid shook her head, curious. "It's 'cause ya made him a gift out of love 'nd from yer heart. You may not understand that thought now, but I can assure you, dear, that a gift from yer heart will be cherished."

She watched proudly at the smile that stretched on her daughter's face. Seeing the confidence return in her little warrior, Astrid gave her mother a hug in thanks.

"I'm going to take the gift to Hiccup."

Grabbing a small pouch bag, Astrid placed her betrothal gift inside. Shouting her leaving to her mother, the young girl left the home and started making her way to Hiccup's location. Knowing full that he'd be in the forge working his shift.

~.~.~.~.~

Hiccup was fully focused, hunched over his desk as he continued to finish the last remaining detailings for Astrid's betrothal gift.

Tapping the ball pein hammer against the small chisel in his hand, Hiccup finished the last rune in the middle of the blade, Astrid's name shining brightly back at him. Placing his tools down, he picked up the dagger and rotated the gift, eyeing and inspecting it for any last-minute touch-ups and fixes.

Confident with the finished product, Hiccup took the dagger over to a bucket of water to wash off all the shavings from the carving. Once drying off the weapon, he went back to his desk to apply the skin wrappings along the handle to offer more grasp control and comfort when being used. Pulling everything tightly and bounding it with a final knot, Hiccup beamed in pride at the final appearance.

Catching a lucky break, he had just placed his betrothal gift on a patch of fur when he heard his betrothed calling out his name approaching the forge.

"Hiccup?"

Turning in his seat, the young apprentice caught the young blonde poking her head in search of him.

"Over here, Astrid."

The young blonde Viking turned towards his voice and found him jumping down from his desk stool. Walking over to him, Hiccup met her halfway and gave each other and embraced.

Feeling each other in their arms felt comforting and home. The sensation of protection and warmth.

Letting go, Astrid pushed back and looked up at him.

"You're not busy are you?"

"Nope. I just finished the project I was working on. Do you need something fixed?"

Astrid shook her head, "Nope. I actually wanted to give you…" He watched her grow a little shy, a blush forming on her cheeks and her fingers teasing her braided ponytail, "...your betrothal gift."

"Really," he said full of excitement.

Reaching into her pouch she pulled out the homemade pendant necklace.

"I know I'm not as artistic and creative like you, but I really hope you like it."

Holding up the string, Hiccup watched the pendant lightly swing and spin, taking in the different designs around the neckband. It was definitely different from most common pendants, not made from silver or gold. But knowing Astrid, and her lack of knowing how to use metal as he does, she went about a way that was within range of her abilities. And knowing her determination of doing things on her own, she'd do whatever to make sure it was perfect. As for Hiccup, anything Astrid made for him was always perfect.

Taking a closer look at the handy work, he admired the details along the ring and the center with the thread. What stood out most to him was the threaded symbols of love and protection.

Reaching to take the pendant, Hiccup twist and turned the pendant around, taking closer looks at the symbols and finer designs and details.

He looked up at Astrid, "I love it!"

He gave her a bright smile, his green eyes gleaming in awe. Throwing the string over his head, he let the necklace hang as the pendant piece rested against his lower chest, slightly eye level with his lower rib cage. It was a little long but he knew he'd grow into it.

He reached for her hands and pulled Astrid closer and gave her a kiss on her cheek, causing another blush to break out on her face.

"Thank you, Astrid. I promise to always wear it. Now, let me give you your gift."

Letting go of one hand, he pulled her towards his desk where he left her betrothal gift on the furs. Reaching his desk, Hiccup let go of her hand and picked up the furs, folding it over so she wouldn't see it as he rounded to look at her.

Holding the wrapped fur in front of her, "Move the fur aside."

Bringing her hands up, Astrid cautiously flipped the edge of the furs down and gasped. Her right hand covering her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the custom dagger laying in Hiccup's hands. She gazed through the entire dagger, taking in all the intricate designs along the blade edge and gold trimmings in the handle. Seeing the yak hide wrapped around the grip part of the handle, carvings burned into the skin with Viking runes.

When she looked back over to the blade, she caught sight of the runes running down the center of the blade. Picking up the dagger and holding it gently in her palms, Astrid took sight of her name engraved within the metal. Running her thumb along the bumps of the carving, her index, and middle finger felt another set of engravings on the other side of the blade. Flipping the dagger over, she saw another set of runes running down the center of the blade that spelled out her betrothed's name.

"A little promise to remind you that there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid." She heard him whisper.

Aware to set aside the dagger on his desk and once her hands were free, Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup, pulling him into a strong loving hold and placing a kiss against his cheek. Then burying her head against his chest as she felt his lean atop her blonde locks.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I love it so much. I'll carry it proudly every day."

She felt him place his lips against her temple. The warmth seeping through her skin.

"Anything for you...my lady."

~.~.~.~.~

~ One Month Later ~

The temperature had grown cold as the cold months had finally arrived. All of Berk had been covered with the effects of the chilling weather. Snow covering the ground and land, the rooftops while icicles hung around the edges of the roofs. As harsh as the weather can be at times, it was a beautiful sight when the sun beamed across the frozen water.

For Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather, the early snow months provided added fun when they were able to take time away from work and chores to simply play. Life for all three had been nothing but positive since the betrothal of Hiccup and Astrid. Between all three children, their bonds had become stronger within the past weeks.

Hiccup and Heather's sibling-like relationship was probably stronger than most blood-related siblings. Between each other, they could confide their thoughts and turmoil within one another. The perfect confidant. It helped Hiccup a lot when it came to surprising Astrid. He may know a lot about Astrid, but he knew he still had a long way to go to learn all about her, and Heather was the only person who knew the most about her sister. Probably even more than their parents.

As for Hiccup and Astrid, their young relationship with each other was going strong. True to their words since the exchange, both always had their betrothal gift amongst their person. Hiccup hardly ever removed his pendant, only removing it when he bathed. For, Astrid, she carried her treasured dagger everywhere she went, her dagger strapped to her side with a cover made by Hiccup himself that she could loop around her waist. Like Heather, the two of them had a confidant in the other, though it held a difference between the two. Able to confide more personal relations as a couple.

Lucky for them and the other children of Berk, it was the time in a decade to celebrate Aurvandil's Fire. For them and the majority of the younger children, it was going to be the first time they'd get to see Aurvandil's Fire in the sky. The only time to see it at it's brightest through the night.

During the day, many villagers aided in the preparations for the feast to celebrate the magnificent colors that gleam in the sky. Astrid and Heather decided to help their mother with some of the food preparations while Hiccup spent the afternoon and evening with Gobber in the forge. Thankfully, with the cooler weather, dragon encounters lessoned which gave Hiccup and Gobber more time to go through all the work orders.

As the sky grew darker, Hiccup told Gobber to head to the Great Hall and relax, telling his mentor that he'd clean up the forge now that they were closed for the day. The older blacksmith messed the young boy's hair as thanks.

"O'right, lad. Don not worry too much 'bout it. Just focus more on gettin' da tools back where they belong. O' 'nd the fire."

"I know, Gobber. Go relax."

Giving the boy another smile, the older blonde hobbled out of the forge making his way to the Great Hall. With his mentor gone, Hiccup began putting away the tools and distinguished the fire pit.

With everything important away and in their designated spot, Hiccup removed his apron and placed it on the hook near the front. Feeling like he still had a bit of time to spare he decided to head to the back where his private room resided to work on some ideas of inventions that popped in his head during the day.

Sitting in the wooden chair, Hiccup reached for a clean piece of parchment to sketch out some of the designs before heading to the Great Hall. He had thoughts of weapon designs that could possibly aid during the dragon raids with more range than having to wait till they were lower and closer in range. A possibility to help fewer casualties and injuries occur between the beasts. So far, he had a rough mock design of a bola launcher.

Roughing out some more structure in the sketch, Hiccup heard some knocking on wood near the front of the forge. Putting his charcoal stick down the boy exited his back workroom to find a tall blonde man standing at one of the windows. Noticing a familiar blonde beard, the moment those grey-blue eyes caught him, the young blacksmith beamed as he rushed over.

"Hi, Finn!"

Finn Hofferson, or as he was known on Berk, Fearless Finn Hofferson, a proud and strong warrior, a fisherman, and older brother to Trygve Hofferson. Hiccup looked up to the man as much as he did with Trygve. Finn always took time when the man could and listen to his invention ideas.

"There's the lad. Astrid told me I'd find ya 'ere. How ya doin', Hiccup?" The man greeted.

"I'm doing great!" The boy smiled. "Do you need some weapons sharped?"

"Nah," Finn waved off, "I was actually hopin' I could talk to ya."

"Of course."

"Wonderful. Let's head behind the forge and see if we can see some hints of Aurvandil's Fire while we talk."

Hiccup gave the adult a nod and blew out all the candles and followed Astrid's uncle to the back of the forge where Finn grabbed and set two barrels for seats. The boy took a seat as the blonde Viking sat next to him, both looking up at the night sky, catching faint hints of light among the stars.

"So," Hiccup turned at Finn's voice, "I heard yer betrothed to one of my niece, Astrid." The blonde looked down at the boy, giving him a raised brow and smirk.

He watched amusingly as Hiccup blushed and smiled, looking away from him and back at the stars.

"I'm very proud 'nd thrilled to hear that Astrid 'as a good man like you betrothed to her." The Viking placed his hand on Hiccup's head and rubbed his hand messing with the boy's hair. Both giggling at the small childish behavior.

Removing his hand, Finn looked up to the sky, the young boy following.

"Can ya promise me something, Hiccup?" asked Finn.

"Of course," the boy responded.

"Promise me that you'll take care of Astrid fer me? That she'll always be protected 'nd happy. As well as fer Heather. Those two girls mean o' lot to me. I know ye'd never hurt 'em, I just need to hear it fer meself that you'd be t' ere fer 'em."

"I promise, Finn. Astrid means a lot to me, I'd never been happier. As well as for Heather; she's the greatest to have for sister. I will protect and care for them with my life."

"Yer a good kid, lad. I'm proud to 'ave ya be part of the family." Finn mentioned with pride as he wrapped his arm around the boy.

They saw the sky brightened as Aurvandil's Fire began to light the night sky. The two Vikings stared in awe at the different colors.

"Let's head towards my brother's house and met up with 'em and head to the Great Hall."

Nodding, Hiccup hopped off the barrel and followed Finn along the boundaries of the village and forest, both protected by furs from the chilling air. As the two walked around a few homes, they saw his brother's house a couple of feet away when they heard a shriek echoed through the air.

Both of them froze from the unfamiliar sound when another shriek echoed out followed by some screams from villagers.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked, confusion etching his face.

Finn reached to his left side and pulled his ax from his belt, gripping it tightly with his right hand. Hearing the screaming from some of the villagers in the distance bringing the urge to run off a fight whatever it was, though having Hiccup with him, the stronger urge to remain by the boy's side was greater. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to the young heir and Astrid's betrothed.

Following Finn's motions, Hiccup pulled out a dagger that he had strapped to his right side, holding it tightly in his left hand. The movement bringing a smile to Finn's face.

Shouts and noises of wreckage emitting among the village bringing Finn back to the situation at hand. Making a decision, Finn placed his left hand on Hiccup's back and ushered him behind houses as they cautiously made their way towards his brother's home. As they ran through yards and house sides, both would catch a glimpse of a bright bluish glow moving about the village.

More screams were heard as Finn hoped people were safe and unharmed, but until Hiccup was safe, the others would have to wait. The safety of Berk's heir was his highest priority.

Seeing Trygve's home across the way a few feet in distance, Finn and Hiccup were preparing to run towards the house when they stilled from the sound of scraping above them. Looking up, Finn and Hiccup came face to face with a dragon. A dragon that Hiccup had never in his life imagined seeing. It glowed brightly like the Aurvandil's Fire but all blue. Like a ghost created to scare Viking children.

The dragon jumped down from the roof across from Finn and Hiccup, splinters of wood from the roof dropping on top of them. The dragon growled and hissed as it stared at the two.

"You again," spoke Finn, his warrior glare focused on the ghostly dragon. "I've waited fer years te challenge ya, dragon."

Pushing himself forward, standing in front of Hiccup, Finn held his ax with both hands, taking a strong standing position as Hiccup stood aside and gripping his dagger with his left hand taking a similar stance like the warrior in front of him.

Finn raised his ax higher, calmly, "Yer not gonna escape me, Frightmare."

As he raised his ax and gave a battle cry, the Frightmare shrieked and launched a stream of bluish mist at Finn and Hiccup. Both Viking's felt their body begin to freeze, their muscles stiffening, fear filling their features as they felt their body become uncontrolled by their own will.

Coming to a complete frozen state, the Frightmare glared at the two unmoving Vikings. Slithering to the two bodies, the dragon sniffed at the two now harmless humans. Giving a low growl, the ghostly beast sniffed at Hiccup, the small dagger glinting from the bluish glow.

The sounds of voices and footsteps grew close to the location catching the attention of the Frightmare. Giving another growl, the dragon took flight into the night sky.

As the footsteps came closer, Finn and Hiccup's body started to unstiffen, feelings in their muscles returning as control of their own bodies started returning.

When a large group rounded the corner from where the villagers noticed the Frightmare take off, they witnessed Finn Hofferson and the heir, Hiccup Haddock drop to their knees, the look of fear slowly dropping from their face as their weapons drop to the ground. The group watched in shock as the two Vikings took deep breaths, unaware of their previous predicament.

Hiccup and Finn looked behind them to find the large group of villagers staring back at them, including Astrid, Heather, and their parents. The boy's second family looked at the two of them with shock and confusion. Worry soon taking over their expressions.

"O' my. What do we 'ave 'ere." The crowd divided as one of the elders, Mildew came walking forward, his staff in hand as he stared at the two. Criticizing the boy and warrior beside him. "The heir and Fearless Finn Hofferson...or should I say once Fearless."

The crowd started to murmur quietly amongst themselves after Mildew's statement. He turned to the people of Berk, fully calm as he continued his speech.

"I warned ye all that yer precious heir was nun worthy an' brave. Tis 'ere runt fallin' to the fear of our enemy. What kinda future chief falls under fear?"

Trygve moved forward, wielding his sword in his right hand, glaring at Mildew. "Silence that tongue of yer's ya ol' goat!"

Heavy footsteps approached as Stoick the Vast made his way to the front of the crowd.

"What's goin' on here?" The chief asked out loud.

"Yer boy was found stilled with fear along with Finn Hofferson. I told all of you that dis 'ere runt was not fit as an heir. I'm tellin' you dis 'ere is a sign from da gods themselves!" The crowd's murmur grew and even Stoick seemed to believe it.

"I...I'm sure ye did not see correctly-" Stoick began until members of the crowd broke in.

"We saw it, Chief. They were frozen in fear as the Frightmare flew off from where they were!"

"It's a sign from the gods!"

Mildew walked up to Stoick, placing a bony hand on the large man's shoulder, "Yer know I'm right, Stoick. Ya cannot deny messages from the gods."

Hiccup, along with the Hofferson's, watched in disbelief as Stoick nodded in agreement. Never once had the young heir thought that his own father would betray him and fall for false words.

The boy stood up, "Dad, I can explain. This is just-" Stoick lifted his hand to silence his son, unaware of the hurt flashing through his boy's eyes.

"Enough," the chief spoke hoarsely, his eyes never leaving Hiccup's, "Everyone, back to the village's center. We 'ave a mess to clean up."

Following their chief's orders, the crowd dispersed back towards the center near the Great Hall, Mildew looking back at the heir, smirking. All that was left were the Hofferson's, Hiccup, and Stoick. The father looking down at his son, eyes filled with shame and embarrassment.

Hiccup watched as his father turned his back to his son, ignoring the others as he silently walked back towards the Great Hall, unaware of the silent tears filling his son's eyes.

As silence filled the atmosphere until Astrid ran forward embracing Hiccup in her arms, holding him tightly as her own tears filled her. Heather soon followed as she ran over to Hiccup, wrapping her arms around her sister and brother. The three children dropping to their knees.

"Finn?" Trygve spoke quietly. "What really happened?"

"We had no control," Finn responded as he shook his head. "Hiccup an' I was prepared to fight. But that blasted beast had a breath that freezes ya. The dragon can paralyze ya. We had no control of it, I swear on Odin 'imself."

"We believe ya, Finn. We'll fix this somehow."

Finn shook his head, bending down to retrieve his ax from the ground.

"I'm sorry, brother, Hilda. But I will not bring down you and yer family as well. I'm leaving."

Everyone gasped and looked at Finn. The once-proud warrior among Berk crestfallen and broken.

"One day, I hope to return." He looks at the three children, all staring at him with silent tears falling down their faces. "Hopefully, when I return, you three will 'ave families of yer own."

Placing his ax in his belt strap, the man looked back at the heir.

"Hiccup." Seeing those tears of the boy and his nieces broke the warrior's heart. "Stay strong. No matter what they say, I'm proud of ya fer standing on yer own." He looked at them and then looked at his younger brother and sister-in-law. "Protect and watch over them." Finn looked at the children one last time, "Protect each other."

With those final words, Finn Hofferson retreated back to his home where he set to pack what he could and leave Berk.

Watching another light he valued in his life leaving. His father and now Finn. What did he do to deserve this?

He felt the added weight around him, taking note of Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson wrapping their arms protectively around him and the girls. And for the first time, he let himself truly crumble and cry.

'_My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. The embarrassment and disgrace of Berk. Once valued and liked, now gone from a simple misunderstanding and false beliefs. I never knew how horrible people were until now. I've never felt so much hurt and anger and lack of trust till now. The only light side in this is that I still have Astrid and her family. Even the darkness felt more comforting than the people I once respected. They'll regret it, even my father.' _

He felt Astrid's hand intertwine with his as she gave a squeeze, letting him know she was there for him. Hiccup returned the gesture, feeling both their hearts beat as one with anger slowly taking both.

~.~.~.~.~

Somewhere among the archipelago, an owl-like dragon woke from his sudden slumber. Visions plaguing the reptile's mind.

Stretching his four wings and orange-red and brown body, fully waking, the dragon glance around his space. His human companion still quietly asleep, the four-winged dragon silently crawled out of their space and made way towards the great cliff near the waterfall, taking a seat on the large wooden log that bridged two sections of the sanctuary.

"_Alpha."_

Crackling and thunder emitted among the frozen walls as a large white dragon lifted their head to eye level with his friend. Water dripped through the sections of spikes that covered the massive beast. The four-winged dragon bowed his respect to his king.

"_Yes, my child."_

"_They have awoken. The dragon souls."_ Head raising as his owlish eyes stared at his old friend. _"I know you felt it."_

"Yes, Cloudjumper, I have." The king turned to blow out an icy breath. _ "When the stars a line, they will find us and we will help. For now, we wait. And send our strength through the winds to them, and hope they get the guidance they'll need to reach their full potential."_

"_They will succeed, I can feel it," _said Cloudjumper.

"_As do I, my friend. They are the hope for harmony between dragons and man."_

Pushing himself up, the king looked at his confidant.

"_Come, my child. Let us go out for some fresh midnight air."_

Flapping his wings, Cloudjumper followed his friend through his hidden passageway to the outside.


	2. An Old Hideout

**Chapter Two - An Old Hideout**

_Clang._

_Clang._

_Clang._

The pounding of metal echoed through the back of the forge. A hammer etching into scorching heated metal against the anvil. Warmth filled the atmosphere where the large, raised, stoned furnace stood at full strength. A marvelous pit for smithing, but can be suffocating with the hot temperatures. However, with the structure of the forge itself, it helped with the overbearing heat.

After dragon raids evolved into a common occurrence, the small inclosed forge became a nuisance and unbearable to maneuver in during the rush. With investment voted by the council, the forge went through a massive and quick renovation into space almost three times the previous structure. With an open-aired design that for the circulation of cool archipelago air to flow through the heated building. Along with extra storage and shelving space to hang tools and supplies.

_Clang._

_Clang._

_Clang._

With another set of pounding from the hammer, the partial beaten metal was lifted and soaked into a barrel of cold water. Steam sizzled off the surface of the water allowing some of the newly added formations of a blade taking shape underneath.

Pulled out from the barrel, the young blacksmith walked over to the furnace and laid the still current warped blade onto the heated platform that rested above the coals. A leather glove swiped across his forehead, wiping the beads of sweat. Not that it helped much. He had multiple lines of sweat streaming down his face, falling along the curve of his cheek to the sharpened jawline, and dripping off his chin.

Making another swipe at the sweat gathering under his chin, the young man looked back at the embers and flames of the furnace's center. The red hues of the flames dancing in the reflection of his green eyes as he silently stared, taking in the silence around him. It was one of the few things that offered comfort.

"Hiccup!"

The young blacksmith jolted and spun to find Gobber hobbling out of the back storage room.

"Ya still doin' alright out 'ere?" he asked his once apprentice.

When Hiccup reached fifteen Gobber appointed the young man as an official blacksmith, feeling he was capable of the responsibilities of running the smithy on his own. The young man was unsure at first but gave in simply from the proud smiles that Astrid and Heather gave when they heard. Besides, nothing against Gobber, but he was really the only one who was capable of blacksmithing the quickest. Ever since he gained the upper body strength from working as a blacksmith at thirteen, he was able to maneuver and work all the heavy equipment on his own.

Now at sixteen and as much as he cared for his old mentor, most days felt like it was only him that ran the shop. Not that he couldn't handle it, His overall body strength stronger than when he started gaining it at thirteen. The majority of the village were unaware of his strength, except for Astrid, Heather, and their parents, which tends to keep it that way.

Hiccup gave Gobber a forced smile, unnoticed by the older blacksmith, has he waved his metaphorical uncle off.

"I'm good out here, Gobber. Continue your sorting in the back."

Gobber gave the young man a nod and turned around back into the storage room. Once the sounds of metals being moved were heard, Hiccup dropped his smile, the false emotions in his eyes dead. Nothing but longing suffering, lasting anger still burning below his freckled skin that matched the rage of the flames of the furnace.

It had been six years since that day of the Frightmare incident. Everything in his life had been nothing but downhill. After the incident, he had taken time to grieve over the betrayal of his people, and even worse, his father's. So much anger burned within that still raged to this day. How could his father simply turn his back on his only son?

He spent the first few months trying to regain the respect from his people, his father, in hopes to achieve that sense of value that he got from the village before. Though the gods must have hated him since many of his attempts ended in failure. Hiccup knew he was strong, but his mind was always the strongest. So with the intelligence he possessed, he started working on his inventions. Working hard during the evenings and nights to bring his ideas to reality in hopes to benefit the village.

After a few of his inventions malfunctioning and a couple causing some injuries and minor destructions, he held off performing his inventions, easily picking up the anger and disapproving glares sent his way. To his lasting luck, the Hofferson's never once chastised him from his failings with his ideas. They knew it was his way of trying to get his life back to a sense of normality. Now, he simply drew out his ideas on paper and invented, hiding his creations away without testing them in public.

However, it never stopped the other children of the village to continue making his life worse. Ever since his inventions caused trouble, some of the kids would sneak in and find some of his inventions and end up breaking things around the village. Of course, not a surprise to him, that the people of Berk blamed it all on him like everything else. He was simply becoming the scapegoat. His creations, his responsibility. Which only added to the disappointment of him in the village, adding salt to the wound with being called useless.

Hiccup heard a pop from in front and focused back on the bent blade in the furnace. Finding the blade well enough heated, he grabbed the handle and pulled out the metal and walked back to the anvil. Grabbing his hammer, he pounded the blade straightening the bent metal, placing harsher hammering near the end.

Putting the hammer down, Hiccup lifted the blade to eye level glancing over his work. There were a few more little warpings near the middle. Deciding on the final verdict, one last round of hammering should finish up the client's sword. While the blade still had some remaining heat, Hiccup took the hammer and pounded the center where the warping was visible.

_Clang._

_Clang._

_Clang._

Lifting the hammer for another blow, a set of knocking was heard near the front of the forge. Setting his tool and blade down, Hiccup ran his gloved hands across his face wiping away some sweat as he walked over to the front of the forge.

Upon moving closer, the young blacksmith saw one of the common clients of the blacksmith shop, Ujarak. He was one of the members that gathered wood from the island, so it made sense with his constant visits at the forge. Though that didn't excuse the treatment of his weapons when it came to fighting the dragons. It was like the man had no intelligence with caring for his tools of fighting.

Hiccup groaned at the thought of helping this man. Ujarak was never an easy customer to deal with, even for Gobber. But, if he had to truly think it over, he'd rather deal with Ujarak than the old goat, Mildew.

Removing his gloves, Hiccup greeted the man, "Hello, Ujarak. What can I do for you?"

The older man looked at Hiccup and glared, "Oh, it's you."

Hiccup only glared back, annoyed. It's not like he wanted to talk to him either.

"Yea, it's me. Were you expecting some other blacksmith to magically appear?"

The man growled, "Watch it, boy."

"Oh I'm so scared," Hiccup replied sarcastically, before huffing and glaring in return. "What do you need? I'm busy if you can't tell by the piles of disfigured weapons behind me."

"I came to pick up me weapon. Where is it?"

Hiccup moved to the side away from the window to the pile of papers filled with unfinished orders. Looking through each paper, he went over the completed work orders but unable to find Ujarak's order. Grabbing the list of items still needing to be complete, the young blacksmith found the man's work order near the middle of the page. Walking back over to the window, he set aside the papers and looked back at the older man.

"It looks like your weapon is still in the works. Give it another day and come back tomorrow."

"What?!" Ujarak yelled, slamming his fists on the wooden frame. "Listen 'ere, boy! Yer gonna get my weapon completed now. Or so-"

"No, you listen here." Hiccup shouted, cutting off Ujarak. "We have rules here and you'll wait until I get to your work order. I'm not gonna skip orders just to finish a disrespectful man's beck and call. You'll get your weapon when I'm finished with it."

The attack came swiftly.

Hiccup felt the fist impact his jaw before he could make a move back to avoid the punch. The pain was the first thing he felt against the lower part of his jaw. The second sensation of pain reached his back as the pressure of Ujarak's attack launched him back against the edge of the thick oak work table. The final sense of pain reached the back of his head as it also hit against the edge of the table when falling from the loss of balance caused by the hit.

A groan escaped Hiccup as he dropped to the ground. If there was one thing that was true about Ujarak, that his punch represented the meaning behind his name, he thought. The impact of the punch definitely felt like getting hit by a rock.

Pushing himself up quickly, the front of his apron was grabbed, getting pulled forcefully against the shop's window frame. Ujarak glared at the young blacksmith, only getting a glare from Hiccup in return. The young man snarled, ignoring the slight pain of his split lip as he glared down at the older man.

He watched Ujarak pull his arm back, preparing to throw another punch at Hiccup when an ax suddenly flew between them, embedding its self to the side of the frame for the window.

The older Viking released Hiccup in a moment of shock, jumping back from the weapon as Hiccup landed with unbalance and resting against the side of the work table, holding himself up as both men looked at the ax clinging into the wood that glistened in the morning sun.

The next thing the young blacksmith saw was a flash of blonde and a fist making contact with the older man's face. Hiccup watched the man fall back against the ground. To say he was stunned was an understatement because what he wanted to know was where in the Helheim did Astrid come from.

Silent and unmoving from his spot, Hiccup watched with pride and love seeing Astrid glaring and standing over Ujarak. His precious Valkyrie whos strength he admired most. Watching his fiancee tear down others was so soothing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Astrid's glare could bring a good many cowering in fear, even a few older Vikings of the village. "How dare you attack my fiance!"

She reached for her ax and pulled it out from the window frame, never leaving her gaze from Ujarak.

Snapping back from the sudden hit, Ujarak pushed himself back to his feet as he stood before the young woman, and with a glare of his own staring down Astrid.

"Yer pushin' boundaries, lass. Gettin' in the way of a man's personal business."

Astrid snarled as she shoved the top curve of her ax blade against the man's neck, pushing him back a bit. She stared head on, holding her ground.

"I'm practically married you, troll-brained nitwit. Any issues towards Hiccup are mine as well." She pushed her ax roughly closer against the man's neck. "Never. Touch. Him again."

Heather's arms wrapped around her sister's waist and pulled Astrid away, only managing a few inches. The dark-haired teen swears it's like moving a stubborn boulder.

"He's not worth it, Astrid." Heather advised, trying to pull her sister further away. Though it didn't stop herself from glaring at the older man. It was hard not to glare when you watch an older Viking man beating up a young man, but also a teen; who also was one of your best friends and brother.

"Wat 'en blue blazes is goin' on out 'ere?!"

All four members looked over to find an angry Gobber hobbling out of the main entrance of the blacksmith shop looking between everyone. He looked over at the two sisters in a defensive stance, Astrid still holding her ax out against one of the villagers.

Looking over to his once apprentice to find Hiccup covered with some cuts and bruising that started surfacing along his face. Gobber sighed and shook his head. He swore that these three were going to be the death of him. Leave it to these three to be caught in a majority of the arguments and altercation around Berk.

The older blacksmith looked at the girls, "Lasses, head in an' take care of 'Iccup. I'll handle it from 'ere."

Lowering her ax, Astrid and Heather walked away from Ujarak and passed Gobber as they headed in the shop. Once Gobber saw the girls and Hiccup disappear further into the shop, he hobbled over to the man to talk.

~.~.~.~.~

Inside the shop, Hiccup was lowered into a chair near his back desk. The impact from hitting against the work table caused him to hiss in pain when his back rested against the back of the chair. Also taking notice of the swelling in his lower jaw when his jaw muscles clenched. He was sure the bruise would last for a few days.

A wet cloth touched the split in his lip. The stinging surfacing, though he remained still as he felt the sliding motion of the cloth; most likely removing the bit of dried blood.

Once he felt the cloth removed, he opened his eyes to find Astrid with the wet cloth in her hands with Heather beside her holding a small bucket of cold water. They both sat on small stools as they treated his small cuts. Both girls looked at him with care and protectiveness, though he could easily see the anger below.

It wasn't that he couldn't protect himself, his strength proving so. Rather, it was more of whether he would accidentally harm someone more than intended. He'd even go as far to say he feared about possibly killing someone if his limit was pushed over the edge far enough that his own control was no longer there.

Ever since his mistreatment from the village, his temper became hard to control. In the beginning, after the incident, he struggled, especially after the months of the trail of failed inventions and destruction caused by them. He still remembers the worried looks from his family. The Hofferson's never hid their love and care for him which he always thanked the gods for, because he honestly believes that it's because of them that he manages to keep hold of his inner turmoil. They were like a warm fur blanket from the coldness that was the people of Berk.

The best control he had from his limit breaking was his use of sarcasm. If he had, to be honest, it was probably one of his greatest reliefs against his people. Seeing the results of his sass and sarcastic comebacks and responses brought great fulfillment in his daily routine. But, it didn't mean he was invincible from every encounter.

Anger is an everlasting emotion for him when dealing with yak asses of Berk's Vikings. It didn't go unnoticed by all three teenagers when they heard the older man mumble 'useless' under his breath when the three of them departed to the back of the forge. The most common name the villagers used to describe him. Which is surprising to him when he's one of the main reasons that the village had working weapons.

"I know it's stupid to ask, but are you okay, babe?"

Hiccup looked up and gave Astrid a small smile.

"I should be fine in a day or two. I'll just have more bruises to add with the others."

Astrid's brows furrowed at his response, her own frustration and anger coursing through her seeing Hiccup talk about the treatment like it was nothing. His behavior to the attacks and beatings he gets from the other teens and adults doesn't sit well. Her fiance shouldn't have to deal with this unfair treatment and for so many years.

Yet, what angered her most was that their chief, _his_ father, never does a damn thing when it comes to his son's well being. He ignores the marks, the evidence of mistreatment. It showed her chief's true colors, just like the rest of Berk. Why couldn't they, especially Stoick, see the incredible man that Hiccup was?

She reached up and gripped his chin, pushing his head up to finish wiping the dried blood on his face. Once finished, she moved aside as Heather grabbed a healing ointment from her small travel bag and began applying the cream along Hiccup's cut lip and other cuts found along his face.

"I can't believe that man," Heather stated softly, the hint of disdain visible. "Getting upset over his weapon not being finished."

"Don't worry about it you two," Hiccup said, giving a smirk, "when I get to his weapon, I'll be sure to make it as weak as possible. So when he has to fight in the next raid, it won't last the first attack."

Astrid and Heather gave Hiccup a smile, brightening up a bit.

Soon they heard a set of footsteps and wood scraping along the dirt floor. Looking over, all three saw Gobber hobbling over towards them.

"Hiccup, I want ya to start on Ujarak's order when yer ready to begin workin' again."

The young man shot to his feet and looked at Gobber with gritted teeth. He looked at the seriousness in the older blacksmith's eyes.

"What the fuck, Gobber?!"

"Are you serious?" yelled Astrid.

"You can't be serious," shouted Heather.

"Listen t-"

"No! He can wait properly like everyone else can." He breathed heavily, getting worked up over Gobber's little betrayal. "What's the point of placing rules for the forge if you're not gonna enforce them."

Gobber was growing frustrated himself, it had been a long morning, and Hiccup could easily see it as he argued against the older man. He was sure his uncle never expected him to fight back against his orders.

"Hiccup, it's my forge. What I says goes 'nd what I says is te start Ujarak's order."

"Your forge?" Hiccup laughed bitterly. "How is it your forge when I'm the one who does the majority of the workaround here?!"

He watched Gobber's eyes widen and felt proud to finally release his frustrations and witness his old mentor's stunned reaction. Gobber needed to hear it and he wasn't going to hold back. So, he counted off his statements with his fingers.

"Who does majority of the smithing? Me! Who stays behind every. Single. Night to clean? Me! Who takes all the shit from the people? Me!"

"Watch it, Hiccup," Gobber responded, his frustration returning and looking at the teen who was still catching his breath. "I'll not take yer disrespect." -pointing a finger at Hiccup- "If it weren't fer me, you'd 'ave nothin'."

The moment the words left his mouth, Gobber's eyes went wide, stunning himself silent.

Hiccup looked at Gobber without a flinch, the anger within him still lingering as he looked at his old mentor with a cold stare. Moving his arms behind his back, he untied his apron and removed it. Pulling it off, he tossed it roughly onto his work desk.

"I'm finished here for today. You want to disregard the rules we agreed on to please a yak-ass of a man, then go right ahead. You can take over and fix the weapon yourself, since it's your forge and all." He turned around and started walking out of the forge before stating one more thing to Gobber. "Thanks for the _support_, Gobber."

He disappeared through the back entrance of the forge, Astrid and Heather watching the young man leave. Both sisters looked at one another and gave a nod, making their way towards the back entrance to follow Hiccup. Before leaving, Astrid looked back at Gobber, anger visible in her eyes as she stared at the older blacksmith.

"For the record, Gobber, you're wrong. Hiccup wouldn't have nothing. He'd have me, Heather, and our parents."

Astrid and Heather left through the back door that Hiccup escaped through after calling out Gobber. They didn't care for Gobber much either, not after the way Gobber demeaned the boy. And the way Hiccup rushed out worried not just Astrid, but Heather as well. They knew, were aware that Hiccup spent most of his time holding his emotions and turmoil within. And now they think he might have reached those small limitations with his frustrations.

When they reached outside, they could see a glimpse of Hiccup out in the distance through the dense forest. For someone of the leaner side compared to the other bulker Vikings, he sure could move quickly. Then again, who wouldn't want to escape a village that tormented and abused you on a regular basis?

Walking in a hurry, the leaves on the forest floor crunched below their boots as they rushed towards Hiccup's location. Even from their spot a few mere feet behind him, they could see the visible stress oozing from their friend's body. His body, more clearly in his shoulders were stiff with the overwhelming weight of the piling frustration and anger. Who knew the last time Hiccup had a chance to truly release his pent up turmoil and clear his mind?

They were far from the village when the two Viking teens heard it. Walking in pure silence other than the crunching foliage beneath their feet, they didn't expect an anguished filled yell to echo off the trees of the thick forest.

Hiccup stood at his fullest height, leaning back and releasing another loud yell that bounced around them. A few birds within the vicinity of the trees screeched and scurried off from the disturbance. He walked to the nearest tree and gripped it with a strength that only one with so much anger could hold. Auburn hair slipped around his face as he rested his head against the rough and jagged texture of bark. The strands of his copper like hair falling around like a curtain, hiding his face from his surroundings.

Breathing heavily, he gritted his teeth and released a third piercing and heated yell. The sound's vibrations rippling through his own body. Even being felt through the rough and dry bark between his calloused fingers.

There was so much pain and hurt, he didn't know what to do at times. He felt...defeated right now.

Watching the young man drop to his knees, head still resting against the trunk of the tree, Heather raised her hand and gripped her sister's shoulder. Coated silence still hovering over them, the raven-haired teen wasn't prepared to disturb the noiseless surroundings. She kept her voice to a whisper as she called for Astrid's attention.

"I'm going to go fetch some food and refreshments for us. While I'm gone, talk with him. It's clear that there's a lot weighing on him right now. Do whatever you can to get him to release this leech of emotions that's building up on him and open up a bit."

Heather felt Astrid place her hand on top of hers.

"I'm worried, Heather," Whispered Astrid. "I'm afraid the village is finally reaching the limit on his sanity. I don't know how much more he can take."

"Me too, Astrid. Mom and Dad as well. Right now, we're the only ones who can protect him. We just have to keep trying and hope for the best."

Astrid gave her sister a nod in understanding; her attention never leaving Hiccup's form. Giving Heather's hand one last squeeze before retreating her hand to her side. She heard her sister's leave from the indication of crunching leaves and fallen twigs receding back towards the destination of the village.

Once the silence returned between them, her sister long gone, Astrid took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose, taking in the little aura of calmness they had. She knew she needed to be calm and collected. Yes, she was nervous and frustrated herself for what happened to her betrothed, but Hiccup didn't need another emotional and overwhelmed person surrounding him.

Feeling a wave of calmness and confidence move through her, the young warrior began striding her way slowly and patiently towards her betrothed. The young blonde didn't know what she'd have to do to help him at this moment, but if the past six years have shown her anything, it was that together they were strongest and could weather through any storm that brewed their way. And as a warrior, she would be his shield from those that torment her beloved.

Astrid stood behind him, resting a hand on his right shoulder. The stiff tension in his shoulders easily visible. She could feel his muscles below his skin twitch underneath the ministrations of her thumb as she rubbed circles along the small patch of skin between the space of his neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

The broken tone in his voice crushed her heart. Hearing the hurt and bearing witness to it, wasn't something she should be seeing come from Hiccup. Her betrothed should be smiling. Should be enjoying his life to the fullest like the earlier years of their childhood.

"I'm sorry you have to witness this."

Astrid dropped to her knees behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest with a crushing hold. She laid her head against the contours of his back and took in all that she could, accepting his own inner turmoil into her body as well. There was no way to begin to imagine what was swirling in that head of his.

"You have nothing to apologize for, babe. Let it out. Please."

"You shouldn't be seeing me like this, Astrid." Hiccup softly spoke. "You shouldn't have to bear witness to my uncontrolled and wavering emotions."

It was the honest truth. Losing his pent up anger in front of Astrid, Heather, and even her parents felt wrong. Those four shouldn't have to bear witness to his struggles. He knew it agonized them when he felt depressed and overwhelmed from the treatment of the village and the past mishaps to try and attain normality again.

It was why he always tried to be the old Hiccup back when he was ten, before the incident of the Frightmare. At most times when it was just him and the Hofferson's, he was well, he was in pure happiness. But it's the people of Berk, the people he trusted that drag him back to the darkened state that not even his beloved and her family could chase away.

Even now, it's still a lingering fear of his that penetrates the back of his mind. The fear that his only true family leaving him due to the terror of his darkening behavior. Truthfully, he knew none of them would abandon him. Not Astrid, not any of the Hofferson's. All four of them are the only reason he has that small sense of normality left. That sense of love and happiness that drives away that small seed of doubt when he reaches that state of vulnerability.

"Do you not trust me, babe?" Astrid asked, a hint of hurt clear as day to Hiccup.

He snapped his eyes open, staring at the dry and crumbled dirt below him. The view of her arms securely wrapped around his chest.

Hiccup raised one of his own hands from the trunk of the tree to a top her hands, "I trust you with my life, m'lady."

The grip around his midsection tightened as she pushed herself closer to his body, "Then trust me to bear your struggles and pain as well. Let me be there for you. Remember what you told me the night of our first kiss?" She moved one of her hands until it laid above his heart. "There will always be?"

She left the rest open and waited to see if her beloved would complete the line. Their own personal oath between each other.

Elation flowed through her body when she felt Hiccup cover her hand with his above his heart and give a strong squeeze and the words that tumbled through his mouth.

"There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid."

Astrid could hear the wavering smile echo along with the words. Her own smile etching along her lips.

"And that includes me shouldering your turmoil too. No matter what, we tackle this together, Hiccup."

She pushed herself up until she stood on her feet. Hiccup pushed himself away from leaning against the tree trunk and pushed himself up to his feet, Astrid standing beside him for assistance. She felt the shaky inhale vibrate through his body when she placed herself at his side.

Throwing his right arm around her shoulders, Astrid pushed themselves forward until they started walking further into the dense forest.

"Did Heather leave?"

"She went to go find us some food and something to drink. We'll keep walking until she returns."

Hiccup's brows furrowed, "Shouldn't we wait for her?"

He heard Astrid chuckle softly.

"She's a tracker remember. Heather will find us when she makes her way to us. For now, let's find a place where we can relax. Yes?"

"Of course," Hiccup responded as they dwelled deeper along the island.

The early afternoon was calm with a light breeze flowing through the trees, nipping against their skin and blowing through their hair. It was moments like these that allowed full solace from the village of Berk. To think the feelings of freedom and normality of their happiness was attained more through the tranquility of the forest than their own home.

Crossing over a large fallen pine tree, the tree line expanded into a further spacious area as the open sun shone down, brightening the fresh green grass and moss-covered boulders.

Sounds of trickling water penetrated the area as well as small splashes of water. Bewildered, the couple trekked closer towards the wall of boulders. Silently, the two Vikings walked along the wall of boulders until an old faded pathway appeared leading to a sunken section of terrain appeared. Releasing their hold from each other, Hiccup took the lead down the path, Astrid following closely behind as they became coated in shade from an archway of rocks. Pushing aside a dangling curtain of leaves and moss, the couple came across a small opening to a hidden cove.

The cove was large and wide open. Protected by a wall of earth and tree roots. Near the back a small waterfall pouring down to a medium-sized pond filled with fish that surfaced every few moments, others making a splash on the water's surface. It was calming where they stood, hidden from view above and that tranquil aura flowing around.

"I remember this place," Hiccup whispered as they continued to glance around. His feet started walking further into the cove, Astrid following as the two teens moved along the pond.

"It does feel familiar," He heard Astrid softly speak behind him.

Another splash echoed through the cove, a trout diving back down into the water. The sound of a few birds chirping as they launched off one branch to another across the cove. A lightness filled Hiccup's eyes as the familiar terrain sunk in.

"This was our old hideout when we were kids. We must be around Raven Point."

"Really? I forgot how beautiful it was here."

Taking in the memories of the old hideout, Astrid and Hiccup began to remember the fun they shared along with Heather when they were younger. The days they traveled over this part of the island to go swimming in the pond or to go fishing and make small campfires. Back when days were brighter.

Looking back at the pond, Astrid reached for Hiccup's hand and pulled him towards the pond's edge. Sitting down, she removed her boots and set them aside, signally for her betrothed to do the same. Giving Astrid a playful smirk, he did as he was told and removed his boots too. Once he set them aside, he felt Astrid's hand grip his and pull his arm, and motioning him to sit between her legs.

"Lay your head on my lap," said Astrid, patting her thighs.

She crossed her legs to give Hiccup some cushion for his neck and head as he laid down. The moment he rested his head in her lap, he felt the callousness of her fingers from hard work caressing through his copper locks, her nails scratching along his scalp every few moments. Feeling her fingers comb through his hair brought on a soothing and comfy blanket blocking the issues back at the blacksmith shop.

Eyes closed, he rested his hands atop his chest and kept a steady breathing pattern, focusing on Astrid's fingers and the small warmth of the sun beating down on top of them.

'_Why couldn't every day be like this?'_ he thought to himself, the contentment with his lady taking the stress away.

He would gladly live his life out in the forest away from the village. Here he could build them a home here in the cove. Give her a life of happiness without the lingering darkness inside him caused by the past and village. They could live a happy long life and start a family free from the despicable people back in Berk.

"Talk to me, babe," he heard Astrid state softly above him.

He took another breath, releasing it slowly through his nose, "Talk about what?"

"Don't start Hiccup Haddock. You know what I'm talking about," she said softly.

"But we've already talked."

"You know what I'm aiming at, babe. I can still feel the tension within your body. Remember, you and I are going to tackle this together. You need not keep this burning inside you."

He let the comfort of her fingers running through his hair ground him as he pulled his thoughts together.

"I feel betrayed," he finally spoke. "I feel like Gobber betrayed me by succumbing to Ujarak and telling me to work on his order. There was still some hope left inside me that could rely on him...but now...I'm not sure I can trust him anymore." His brows furrowed, lips thinning into a line as he went into deep thought. "Does that make me horrible for feeling that I can't trust him?"

Soft lips brushed against his forehead as Astrid placed a kiss to show her love and support, speaking as her lips brushed against his skin.

"No. It doesn't make you a horrible person, babe. I trusted Gobber too and believed he was one of the last people of the village to support you. Clearly we were both wrong to believe in him."

She pushed back up and continued her ministrations through his hair; taking a few strands below his right ear and splitting his hair into parts and started braiding.

"What are you doing m'lady?" He chuckled, the light touches of her fingers and hair tickling against his cheek and ear.

"Giving you a piece to remember me by." Astrid finished the braiding, tying off the ends until Hiccup possessed two small braids behind his ear. "Now you'll have a piece of me with you when I can't be. Though with the daily baths they'll come undone now that I think about it."

"Nah. I'll be careful so they don't come untangled and only seek for the rebraiding when they need it."

Smiling, she brushed his bangs aside above his head and took a moment to admire the colors of his hair; copper, some reds, and brown. All the colors were visible easily when the light hit it just right. The comfort and silence around them and admiring her betrothed could easily keep her entertained alone.

Continuing with shifting and playing with his hair, she let herself get lost with the constellations of his freckles. It was a small part of him that she adored and tended to memorize. The sight of seeing her betrothed in a quiet and calm state is a relief to herself.

"Have you gotten back to inventing yet? I know you mentioned about possibly starting up again."

He felt her fingers glide along the shape of his nose and up towards the center between his eyes. How could simple gestures of her fingers against his skin be so calming and soothing? The impression of her fingers moved to trace the contours of his developing jawline and back up towards the top of his head where her fingers disappeared into his hair. If he could purr like a cat he would.

"I haven't started yet." He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. "There hasn't been anything that's...inspired me yet. I know there's nothing I want to do for the village, but personality-wise I haven't thought of anything worthwhile."

He could hear Astrid hum above as her fingers continued to play along his skin.

"Perhaps we need to spend more time away from the village to help you find your muse again. Clearly the villagers have sucked up all the creative fun."

Astrid heard Hiccup chuckle below her and the sound brought a smile to her lips. If all she could get was a chuckle or laugh, then she knew she was having some positive effect on him. And for that, she'll take this as a win so far,

"Perhaps," he responded. "But, as long as I have you and your family, then I'm sure creativity will appear nonetheless. We are quite the odd group."

"Odd? How so, Haddock," she chuckled.

"Well, for one, your parents let me sleep with you in bed. Quite scandalous don't you think?"

"Pfft, as I've said, you and I are practically married as is. Besides, they, as well as you and I know without a doubt wouldn't anything remotely intimate under the roof."

"Okay, fair point. That's not something I want anyone other than between us to hear."

"Yea, yea, chalk it up as a win." Grumbling under his breath, "You always win."

"And you love it."

Hiccup opened his eyes to look up and find Astrid staring down at him with a warming smile. Her lips parting into a small open grin. The very lips that send a spark through his skin every time. And in return, his lips split into a small grin as well.

"That I do, my little Valkyrie."

Astrid's eyes gleamed with pride and love from hearing the nickname. With a quick maneuver, she slipped her legs from under Hiccup's head, catching it and settling his head down before swiftly moving until she laid herself on top her betrothed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled them down into a deep kiss.

Sliding her hand to his lower neck, she played with the strands of his hair. Astrid felt a hand glide into her blonde locks, expert fingers removing the bands that held her hair in place. Not much of a surprise since Hiccup had a habit of removing her ties from her hair to allow it to flow freely. Partially it annoyed her since she would have to retie her hair, though she's been beginning to wonder if it's best to start letting her hair flow free more to make it easier for herself.

They broke apart and rested against one another, Astrid's head resting comfortably against Hiccup's chest. Moments like this, just the two of them, was something they needed to do more often. She wanted more moments to see Hiccup have the chance to be at ease, but most importantly the opportunity to relax and not feel like he had to constantly look over his shoulder.

"I wish we could marry now," she whispered between them.

This wasn't the first time she's thought or mentioned it. Astrid was simply tired of waiting when they've already been together for six years. But, in honesty, she desired more to just get Hiccup permanently under her home with her family. It was obvious since the Frightmare that he was feeling unwelcome in his own home.

Seeing the fatigue from his restless nights showed how uncomfortable he had become around his father. As a blacksmith, she knew how important it was for him to have a restful night or he'd be risking his safety working with an unbalanced mind. Since then her home was open to him when he felt like he couldn't stay under his father's roof, the term home long gone. Most nights consisted of her or Heather dragging Hiccup to the Hofferson home so he could rest and feel safe.

By now he practically lived there. Which was perfectly fine with her knowing that he was safe in her arms and the protection of the family.

"Just two more years, m'lady." He smiled, then heard her grumble below him.

"Honestly, we'd be saving Gothi time by doing it now."

He raised his head and placed a kiss above her head.

"I would love to marry you now, but having two more years would allow me to finish the designs for our home. I have a few more modifications and then I can start building."

Never once had Hiccup mentioned he was planning their future home. A home where they would retire from a long day's work and raise a family. The thought of having their own space, a place they could raise their children brought a smile upon her face.

"You've designed a home for us? Why haven't you mentioned anything?"

Hiccup could hear the playfulness and smile in her tone and couldn't help but smile himself. This is what he needed. Being there in the cove away from everything and expectations.

"Forgive me for wanting to surprise m'lady with a grand and special home." He placed another kiss on top of her head. "However, is there anything that you desire for our home before I finalize the draft?"

Astrid shifted in his hold; sliding down to his right side to gaze up into the trees, humming in thought. Though a smile played on her lips. There wasn't much to think about when it came to her future home with Hiccup. She wasn't one who sought for extravagant items and high-end quality stuff, but knowing her blacksmith soon-to-be husband, he'll be going over the top.

"Nothing extravagant. Just a large enough home for our family."

She looked up and found Hiccup looking back at her with red-tinted cheeks, then gave him a wink.

For her, the mentions of their future family was a promise to herself that she would give Hiccup a family he deserved. One that he could love and receive love in return. He gave her one of his toothy smiles that showed that small gap between his front teeth. One of his true smiles.

"Then, if that's what you want, m'lady."

"Aww, look at the two of you. All snuggled together."

Astrid and Hiccup jumped from the new presence. An all too familiar voice.

They heard her footsteps move towards them and Heather's laughter from their reaction.

"You two were so deep in your own space you didn't even hear me enter the cove."

The two groaned her name out of embarrassment of being caught. Leave it to Heather to catch them at the random of moments.

"Oh knock it off you two. It's not like I haven't seen you get all mushy and cozy before." Heather stated rounding near the pond's bank and dropped herself next to the two love birds. She pulled a tan sack from over shoulder and set it on the ground, pulling out the contents within the bag. "So, I snagged us some mutton, chicken, bread, and a water bag full of mead."

Astrid took the water bag of mead and took a sip. Her eyes went wide and gulped down the mead, coughing out and catching her breath.

"Oh gods," -giving off another set of coughs- "That's stronger than some of the other meads in the Great Hall. Is it a new batch? I don't remember any of their batches being this strong."

Heather laughed and took the water bag, taking a sip for herself. Feeling the warmth of the mead flow down her throat, a shiver made its way up through her body, causing her to break out in a cough as well. Giving a groan, "You weren't kidding. And to answer your question, it's not from the Great Hall. It's actually one of dad's homemade batches."

"Dad made this?" Her sister asked in astonishment. "I knew he liked mead with a kick but gods."

Hiccup leaned forward and Heather passed the bag over for him to take a drink too. The girls watched in amusement at the faces Hiccup pulled as the mead made its way down his throat. The young man groaned and took a breath in, "Ugh, damn. Your father must be tougher than I imagined if he drinks this. He must have an iron stomach."

Even with the horrible taste of the homemade mead, the drink managed to calm his nerves and loosen some of his remaining tense muscles. Plus, with Heather here now he could feel more relaxed knowing he had part of his family with him. Who needed family by blood when there was a family that accepted him through relation.

The three young Vikings divided the food between each other.

Hiccup and Heather took the mutton while Astrid took the chicken, and shared the mead back and forth. Together they ate lunch while making small conversations between each other.

"Have you seen your father today?" asked Hiccup, keeping the conversation going. "I know he tends to try and stop by the blacksmith's shop during the day."

Heather gave nod as she swallowed her food. "I actually ran into him while I was gathering lunch. Dad was the one who gave me his homemade mead."

She watched as Hiccup and Astrid blinked, surprised that Trygve gave them some stronger mead than usual.

"He thought his special homemade brew would help us relax. Preferably Hiccup" She grabbed the water bag and took another sip of mead. Swallowing, "Dad heard about what happened at the forge. Word travels fast among the village of people who apparently have nothing better to do than gossip. I'm sure you could imagine how furious he was to hear that someone attacked you."

The auburn teen closed his eyes and groaned, "I swear Trygve is going to pick the wrong people someday. He shouldn't be fighting against villagers for my sake. Your father's too valuable to the tribe to be worrying about me all the time."

"Babe," Astrid jumped in, placing her hand atop his, "don't concern yourself. Dad knows what he's doing. Besides, he wouldn't leave a member of his family on their own."

His betroth gave him a smile.

"She's right, brother," Heather jumped in. "Dad knows what he's doing. He considers you his son and he's not going to let you deal with all this hate alone. He's very protective of his children."

The thought of Trygve always standing up for him brought a smile to his face. Leave it to an honorable man like their father to value loyalty above all else. To see and hear a warrior like Trygve value him, someone he considers family, to be more important and priority than the people of the village. A village he made an oath to protect as a warrior.

"Your father is a great man. Both him and your mother. I can't begin to thank them enough for letting me literally live with you. I know I haven't mentioned it to him, but he's been such a great father figure. He's practically raising me and not once has he ever asked for anything in return."

"You should tell him," Heather said, "I know he'd appreciate hearing how much his support has helped. Sometimes I think he worries that he's not succeeding, but if he hears that he has been making a difference, I know he'd be pleased, especially hearing it from you."

Astrid snapped her fingers as she remembered something of importance.

"You know, I think dad would really appreciate some father and son time."

Hiccup jerked in surprise, "What?"

"That's a great idea," Heather beamed. "I know you hide your skills from everyone but us; though you should tag along with Dad when he goes on his next hunting trip this week. It'll give you two alone time and you can show off some of your hunting skills. He already knows it's been you that's caught the rabbits and squirrels for us through the past few years."

"Why would you tell him? Villagers wouldn't take the game if they knew it were coming from me."

"Relax, babe," Astrid stated softly. "He doesn't mention it to the traders and buyers. He just wants to experience the skills of Hiccup Haddock, skilled hunter."

Hiccup shook his head, "I learned all my skills from you and Heather. There's nothing different than if you two went."

"Wrong, brother. Sure you learned hunting skills from us, but it's nothing different from what you've already known. What makes your hunting skills better is that you have better strategic thinking than what we can ponder. Your unique plans have a higher chance for success than some of our traditional ways."

"And," Astrid spoke, "He just really wants to have a day to spend with you. You're his son whether we're married or not. Give him a day to spend together."

The auburn teen thought about it. He never lied when he said he valued Trygve.

Trygve was his father if he wanted to be honest with himself. If he wanted to, not that he hadn't thought of it before, he wouldn't counter the thought of taking the Hofferson name. Perhaps having one on one time with his father-in-law would offer the chance to bring up the possible idea.

Hiccup gave a nod, "That actually sounds nice. I'll tell your father I'll join him on his hunt this week."

"Awesome!" Heather jumped up, a bright gleam shining in her green eyes and a grin on her face. "Now that that's settled, we can let loose and relax."

Reaching into her sack, Heather pulled out Astrid's ax, "You left this behind at the blacksmith's."

Astrid grabbed her ax and thanked her sister, "I thought my back felt lighter. Thanks, Heather."

Giving her sister a nod, she dug back into the sack and pulled out two daggers. She gripped them by the handle and smirked at Hiccup.

"Do these look familiar?"

Speechless, Hiccup grabbed the two daggers in his left hand. It had been a few years since he saw these two particular sets. The last time being six years ago before things changed. Though he had a different set back in his private room at the blacksmith shop, it was nice to see that his first set of daggers. One's that he made as a kid when he first started as an apprentice. The daggers still looked in great condition.

"I can't believe you've kept them all this time."

"It was actually dad who's been taking care of them," Astrid said proudly. Her tone was filled with gratitude and appreciation she's always held in regard to her father.

Hiccup looked at her with brows raised and silent questions running through his mind.

"It was not long after the incident. I believe it was the night you first came over to our house drained and wounded from Snotlout and the others. While you were being treated and patched up by Mom, Dad walked over to your house to talk with your father. We don't know what happened other than mom knowing, but I remember Dad being upset. I'm sure you remember when he came baring some of your clothes to stay with us. I think that was when he found your daggers somewhere near the forest boundary."

"I remember having them with me when talking with your uncle. Must have left them behind after the Frightmare left and the town ganging on us. Had to have been too distraught to realize I left them behind. It never occurred to me that I was even missing them to begin with. Figured they were somewhere in my house or room."

Heather started walking off towards a section of the cove on the other side, pulling her own ax from her strap. Halfway walking along the edge of the pond, Heather pulled out a small hatchet and chucked it into an old tree trunk.

She looks back at Hiccup.

"Then, I say we get some fun practice in the works. It has been a distant time since we've done some target practice. And we can see if you still know how to throw those blades."

With newfound confidence Hiccup, gripping the daggers, pulled himself up. It had been a long time since they've gone into the woods and thrown their knives and axes in the forest. A good stress reliever to rid his overwhelming hatred burning underneath his skin.

"You're on, Heather," Hiccup replied with a smirk and a gleam of challenge in his eyes.

Watching Heather continue her way, Hiccup turned to reach a hand out to Astrid and helped her up. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and winked.

Aswell of serene comfort enveloped Astrid at the sight of Hiccup's newfound determination. It was a good distraction for him and she couldn't have thanked her sister well enough. Perhaps seeing her betroth's change in behavior was a good sign that there's a chance to rid the overshadowing plague that surrounds him.

Only time would tell, and she was going to be at his side all the way.

~.~.~.~.~

The sounds of their breathless pants filled the cove as the three teens eased their weapons to the ground. They had been at it for a few hours, throwing their weapons at the rooted coated walls of the cove. The markings of axes and daggers visible in the bark.

Looking through the treetops, the late afternoon of the setting sun seeped through the leaves as dinner time was soon approaching.

With sweat beading down his forehead, Hiccup tied his daggers to his belt strap, ensuring they were secured before bending back into a stretch.

"That was quite the workout," he moaned out as his back popped.

Beside him, Astrid stretched, twisting her hips and waist until her back gave out a pop of her own. Raising her arms above her and bending back until another set of popping echoed out.

"Agreed," Heather spoke as she picked up her ax and hooked it to her back straps. She looked around, a soft smile taking place on her lips, "It brought back a lot of memories of when we were kids." -exhaling- "Back when we didn't have many worries."

"And back to the life of worries we go."

Both Astrid and Heather look to Hiccup, watching as the uneasiness seeped its way back into his body. His shoulders moving to a stiff, the gleam of enjoyment now faded to a mere ember as they knew they had to return to the village.

Double-checking they had all their belongings, the three teens hiked their way out of the cove, making promises to find another day they could all schedule a family gathering of target practice.

Heather took the lead, clearing the entrance as Hiccup and Astrid followed behind. The couple grasping hand in hand as they walked together side by side. Astrid leaned against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

Silence of the forest filled the air between all of them as they trekked back to the village.

The closer they approached the village, the more Hiccup internally cringed. He wasn't ready to step foot back into the depressing atmosphere that was his tribe. Furthermore, he wasn't prepared to run into Gobber, or worse, his father.

There was no doubt that Gobber would relate to his father what occurred earlier that morning in the forge. And aware that he would undoubtedly get a ferocious shouting the moment his father saw him. He was not in the mood to being shouted at, mainly if there was a chance that it occurred around others.

Reaching the edge of the village, Hiccup lead them back towards the blacksmith shop. He had something he wanted to do now that he was clear of mind.

Though he needed to make sure that he would be alone.

Arriving behind the back of the blacksmith shop, they were greeted with silence. Unnoticed by the girls, Hiccup perked at the possibility that the shop was empty. His eyes lighting up with the chance of luck from the gods that he would be alone.

Opening the back door, Hiccup ushered Astrid and Heather inside, quickly taking a glance around to ensure no one was in the vicinity to catch them returning.

Stepping into the main shop area, Hiccup was relieved with the assurance that Gobber was long gone from the shop. If the old blacksmith's routine was exact, he was sure the older man was already down at the Great Hall filling his belly with mead.

Heading towards the windows, the young blacksmith started going through all the windows and shutting the covers.

"Not surprised that Gobber's already gone," Astrid spoke up, a look of frustration clear on her face.

"No doubt already getting drunk," added Heather.

They heard Hiccup hum as he closed the final window, securing the wooden rail.

"Which I could care less about. I'd rather not speak to him at the moment. Not in the mood for it." -turning to the girls- "Why don't you two head out. I have something I need to do and I don't think I'll be able to do it if I have distractions."

Hiccup gave them a smirk, trying to hide the awaiting urge to be alone. Typically he's good at hiding his emotions, though when it came to the Hofferson's it was never easy. He's sure by this point they know his emotions and don't question him when he asks for periods of alone time.

Not raising any questions, Heather gave her brother a nod and walked forward to give him a hug. Moving aside, Astrid moved forward, catching Hiccup's attention as they silently stared at one another; taking on a silent conversation which Heather remained silent herself, waiting patiently.

Astrid knew there was something flowing through her betroth's mind. As much as she wanted to speak out about it, she figured it wasn't best to call him out with the day he had earlier. She'd have to find another day where she can drag him away so they could return to the discussion.

"We'll see you at dinner, right?" She offered him a smile, dragging away from the curiosity.

His lips morphed into a soft smile, thankful he had someone so understanding like Astrid. Hiccup reached down and grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Of course, my lady. I'll see you and your family in a bit for dinner. This won't take long anyways."

Satisfied enough, she leaned up and gave him a kiss. Relief flooded her body when she felt him lean in and return the kiss, feeling his arms pull her close. If she had her way she'd keep them in their current position just to keep him distracted.

"I know what you're thinking, my little minx." She felt his smirk against their lips.

'_Damn. He knows me too well.'_

He pushed himself back from their kiss. She could see that playful and hazy lust glaze filling his eyes. Too bad Heather was in their presence.

She sighed deeply, "Oh, alright. I guess another time." She gave him a wink.

Giving him another peck on the lips, "Heather and I will wait for you on the steps of the Great Hall when the sun sinks below the horizon. Not a moment too late or I'm coming to search for you."

He chuckled, "I have no doubt you would."

Hiccup watched Astrid and Heather leave through the front doors. He watched them walk up the pathway and waited for a few moments until they were a couple of feet away before locking up the front entrance. Once everything was closed and secured, he made his way back towards the rear of the shop.

Hidden in his own private quarters of the shop, in the private small room; Hiccup made his way towards the wooden ladder leading up to the loft above the shop. Heading up and reaching the top, he looked around to see the familiar small sanctuary he created a few years back.

In the farther corner, he saw his custom haystacks for his makeshift bed along with two rolled-up wool blankets on the side. All the memories of nights that he would run away from his father's home and camp out up in the loft. Running from the large bear of a man that glared or looked down at him coldly. Those green eyes that were once bright now burned down to a coolish greenish-grey.

'_No.'_

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the memories. There was no need to bring up those memories again. His safety was with the Hofferson's now. No longer would he have to worry about his father's glares while being under the same roof.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed away those old memories and pushed himself up into the lofted area of the shop. Walking along the paths of the wooden beams supporting the roof, the young blacksmith found his way to his little hideout, settling down on one of the haystacks.

To the side, a small rectangular slit bored into one of the wooden pillars laid waiting. Hiccup stared at the rugged opening, its miasma of shadows calling to him.

Bending down, the teen reached his hand in the opening and pulled out a worn long-lived booklet, old stains seeped into the faded yak hide cover. Fingers brushed along the top, taking in the cross-grained texture beneath the calloused fingertips. Pages tattered upon opening, a few pages clear with tear stains of the past.

Pushing himself up into a more comfortable position against the haystacks, Hiccup unclipped the small buckle holding the booklet locked, and flipping to an open free page. Each page of parchment passing filled with runes of his writing. Names of villagers coating the page above. Scribbles of anger, rage, and anguish splattered along the sides or crossed out words.

Descriptions of his full hatred on the wrongdoings they inflicted upon him, etched forever to see. Scrawls of defined planning of punishments he could inflict upon the people that cause him Hel.

Flipping through the pages made Hiccup realize that his small journal was more than half full. After six years of torment and sorrow, it felt as if he had the entire village written in the palm of his hands.

Sliding another page over, the name of his beloved scribbled a top in the corner. Across from her name, he saw Heather's. Below, written in neat, loving, and clarity, were the runes,_ My Guardian Angels_.

The parchment across theirs was the name of their parents, Trygve and Hilda. Only a short phrase like Astrid and Heather's page. The runes, _My Protectors_, written in the clarity as their daughters.

Out of all the names written in the journal, they were the only four people that obtained kindness from his wrath against the others. The only four to constantly prove why he cherished them so dearly.

Taking in the four names for another moment, Hiccup flipped through a few more pages before coming upon a blank one, empty and waiting for the unwritten words that he has had a desire to let out since this morning. Opening his vest, he pulled out a charcoal pen. Letting the unspoken words of hate for his old mentor bleed across the page.

_Gobber_

_Betrayed for an unruly man with a disregard to respect. Far to focus on filling his belly with mead and leaving me with all the work at the forge. The one to deal with all the backlash from customers when work falls behind._

'_What kind of punishment would be suitable for his old mentor?'_

He stared at the page, eyes hazing over in thought. A punishment easily manageable to cover up.

'_**Why not poison?'**_

Hiccup blinked away the haze. Listening to the dark, harden voice surfacing from his inner thoughts. However, the idea suggested was...promising.

'_Poison?'_ His brows furrowed.

'_**Yes.'**_ -_a chuckle crackling in his head_\- _**'What better way to get rid of the lazy, washed-up man than by poison. Slip it in the mead and no one would be none the wiser.'**_

"Possibly," he mumbled out. Would it truly work though?

'_**Only one way to find out.'**_

Looking down on the page, Hiccup took the charcoal pen and wrote down punishments; scribbling poison below as a possible method to use against Gobber. To think, he never thought he'd have to write down someone he once trusted under as an enemy to himself. Sure there were times that Gobber annoyed and frustrated him, the older man would bring about a smile every now and then when he had a bad day.

But he just had to ruin that view of himself by siding and caving to a man who threw a fit for an unfinished order. Why couldn't Gobber just follow the simplest of rules we agreed on?

'_**Perhaps he's trying to sabotage you,'**_ the inner voice whispered.

Hiccup shook his head. Yes, he hates Gobber, but the older man wouldn't purposely sabotage him.

'_**How would you know? When was the last time he stood up for you?'**_

There was truth to that statement. He couldn't remember the last time Gobber had stood up for him. Now the more he thought about it, Hiccup realized that Gobber hadn't assisted him or helped him with any of the backlash from the village for the past few years.

More anger flooded his body as he scowled down at the journal. Gripping the charcoal stick tightly, he harshly pushed the tip of the charcoal against the parchment; harsh enough to snap little crumbles of the charcoal onto the paper. With frustrated strokes, Hiccup scribbled along the page, filling in more runes as he let his anger out through words.

He couldn't honestly recall how long he sat there in the upper loft writing away. Plotting out 'what if' scenarios to satisfy those impenitent itches he shelter away, especially those he holds dear.

The loft grew darker as it became more difficult to write, signaling that he was due for dinner time with Astrid and her family. With a sigh, he closed the journal and strapped the lock tight before placing the booklet back into the wooden wall. For now, he wrote enough down to release all the jumbled thoughts that plagued him earlier in the day. Now, it was time to move that part of him to focus on the better part of his life; his beloved and her family.

Heading down the stairs back to the main level of the shop, Hiccup ensured that all tools and final clean up was completed before heading out to the town square of the village. Walking down the dirt path, he ignored the sideways glances and glares as the island's disgrace member of society grazed along the path towards the Great Hall. Thankfully, as Astrid stated, she and Heather were there to the side on the great steps waiting for his arrival.

Upon his arrival, Astrid rushed over and pulled him into a hug, following up with a kiss.

"Best kind of greeting," Hiccup mumbled against her lips.

Astrid pulled away slightly and looked up to give him a knowing smirk. What she got in return was a wink. Rolling her eyes playfully, she reaches for his hand and the three of them finish walking up the stairs and head into the Great Hall.

Entering the large room, many of the villagers were already gathered among their separate niches. Everyone had their roles, gifts, skills that made them stand out or well known. Their little groups that welcomed them with open arms.

Who wanted to be associated with a group of people that would stab you in the back at the sign of weakness? Hiccup silently scoffed as they walked along the side of the hall, his eyes still gazing around the room at the tables of rowdy villagers, some already appearing drunk.

The further they walked towards the tables to gather food, it didn't go unnoticed of the glares sent his way. It seemed just his very being was enough to annoy and receive glares from the tribe. What else is new?

Gathering their portions, the teens headed off towards the back of the Great Hall where they saw Trygve and Hilda already sitting with their food waiting for them. They were halfway from the table when Trygve and Hilda caught them in their sights and offered them a beaming smile. Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather gave the parents a smile in return; the young blacksmith feeling a calming air surround him as they approached the table.

'_This is home.'_

Taking a seat, the teens sat across from Trygve and Hilda, the small family together again for a family meal.

"I was beginnin' to wonder if my three children had gotten lost," the man chuckled. "Was 'bout to start eatin' without ya."

"Sorry about that, Trygve, I was trying to finish up some last-minute tasks back at the forge," responded Hiccup.

The older man swiped his hand back and forth, shooing off Hiccup's response. "It's nothin' to worry 'bout, son. I'm just messin' with ya. I'm glad you were able to join us for dinner."

Hiccup saw the knowing look Trygve gave him. It wasn't unknown with the Hofferson's that he tended to avoid eating in the Great Hall quite often. Mainly if it ended with him being alone in the hall. It wasn't that he worried about the villagers causing trouble with him but rather that he wished to not stretch his mental limit. If he was being honest with himself, he wouldn't know how long it would take to slam a random tormentor's head against the thick oak table. Who knows, maybe it would be a good way to show that he wasn't the thin and weak Viking he pretends to be. Perhaps he should consider showing people he wasn't to be messed with.

"It's always a pleasure to be with the family, Try," Hiccup gave the father a smile.

The family fell into small conversations together, most general topics from each other's daily chores and duties to anything new upcoming to look forward towards.

"So, tell me, Hiccup," Said teen looked up from his food to the father, listening. "How's those plans for your home coming along? Anything new since the last time you showed me the sketches."

A smirk took place on Hiccup's lips when he heard Astrid mumble, "Of course dad knew".

"The plans are coming along quite well, thanks for asking. I'm pretty much at the finalized stage and getting preparations settled for building. I just can't wait to finally build the home for Astrid and I."

"Where are you planning on building the home, dear?" Asked Hilda.

"There's an empty section a couple feet behind your home. If you don't mind Astrid and I living next to you, I was planning on using the trees that would be cut down to help build the foundations of our home."

Hilda was thrilled to hear that her daughter and Hiccup were planning on living close by. Call it an instinct as a mother, but she always felt calmer knowing her children were close by.

"I think it would be marvelous to 'ave you 'nd Astrid close by. Would make it easier to 'ave family dinners once in a while," she said.

"And let us know when you begin building, son," added Trygve. "We'll assist in yer building so it can be ready when Astrid and yerself get married."

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

The evening was proving well as the small family continued in their family discussions when the entire Great Hall fell silent at the blaring echo of the warning horn. Villagers scrambled into chaos as the signaling of an approaching raid.

Trygve and Hilda rushed to their feet and shouted at the children to remain safe and speed out of the Great Hall with the other warriors of the village. Leaving their food behind, the three young Vikings rushed out of the hall, being one of the few last members of the tribe to exit. And it was indeed chaos. Viking warriors running in full battle mode as the dragons started to descend onto Berk.

"We have to go!" Heather shouted, a bit in panic but also in determination to do her job.

It had only been a year since Heather and Astrid graduated Dragon Training, Astrid being the one to win the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare. It was a beautiful creature, covered in blues and greens, but it was outshined by Astrid and her abilities alone. Sure, it was sad to see the creature beheaded, but he had never seen his lady so in tune and flawless in her fighting until that day of her initiation into Viking hood. Heather was the second top warrior of their generations.

The Hofferson sisters were not to be messed with and they had indeed proven themselves with their first raid at fifteen after the training and continued to prove themselves now at sixteen. Hiccup was certain they out skilled even some of the more warriors, but he would never say that out loud without starting a possible fight with the older warriors who feel offended at such a claim.

"Please look out for each other," he said to both of them.

The girls gave him a nod and Heather was the first to rush down the steps, giving a shout back to be safe himself.

Astrid looked back at Hiccup and both fell into a kiss.

"Please be safe, m'lady," he whispered between them.

She gave another peck, "I will. And you do the same, alright?"

Hiccup gave his lady a nod and the young shieldmaiden rushed down the stairs after her sister. And he knew the blacksmith shop was waiting for him to help assist in weapon repairs.

Rushing down the steps, Hiccup remembered the event from earlier and slowed his running. A smirk took place as he decided to turn and run between some of the houses towards the forest. Gobber could handle the chaos on his own, he didn't want to be around Gobber still and he couldn't confirm for himself that he wouldn't snap on sight.

Finding one of the houses further away from the center of the village, Hiccup used the crates to climb up on one of the home's roofs. It was a good spot, covered in the shadows of the overgrown branches; he could remain secluded as he watched the battle to unfold.

And unfold it did; Hiccup watched in an urge of euphoria as homes burned in dragon fire. Even from his location, he was able to make out the homes of the Birger clan and Knud clan. A satisfied smile stretched across his face as he watched the homes of two of his many tormentors burn in a glorious blaze, the woods snapping and crumbling. It was as if the gods were beginning to give the people he hated their just retribution and he never thought he'd feel such pride and happiness.

Down below, he watched a group of Vikings capture a herd of Nadders in the midst of snatching a herd of sheep. The large rope netting forcing the dragons down to the ground and creating a last-ditch effort to escape their captors and bellowing fire blasts towards the men and women. The warriors dodging and jumping on their the dragons' heads and attempting to keep their snouts closed to prevent further harm. Carefully, the group of Nadders were being dragged and transported towards the main center of the village.

Screams soon filled the air as the young auburn-haired teen assumed that a few Vikings would have some major injuries if the intensity of the screams had any indication.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt the roof he sat on tremble, scraping and shingles on the roof dropping to the ground below. Growling rumbled behind him, his body standing straight and stiff, hearing claws scrape against the roof as it moved slowly closer. Quietly, Hiccup slowly turned until his sights came face to face with a wild Nadder.

Coated in reds and blues, the teen grazed his eyes along the entire creature and took in the battle scars that covered multiple areas of the body. This beast was definitely a veteran of raids and fights, whether it was against a Viking or fellow dragon. Externally, he was remaining still and appearance of calm, internally, he knew he was in deep yak shit for being found by a dragon. He's praying to the gods and asking Odin to help him escape scratch-free or he'd never hear the end of it from Astrid.

The Nadder gave another deep, low growl as it prowled closer, slowly; spikes all displayed and spread out in preparations for an attack.

'_**Good going, idiot. Now you got yourself in danger!'**_

'_SHUT UP!' _he shouted internally in anger, pushing the darker voice away.

The Nadder jerked to a halt, a few feet before him, frozen in his prowl as the dragon's pupils altered. Stunned, Hiccup watched the dragon walk back, away from him and falling into a submissive form. Giving Hiccup a chirp, the Nadder launched off the roof and fled into the air, soaring towards another area of Berk.

'_What the in the Helheim just happened?'_

Before he could think further, a roar shook through his location and his head spun to his left of the village. To his utter horror, he saw two of the four people he held close trapped between one of the largest Nightmares he's ever seen.

Stuck in a corner, he watched in despair as Astrid and Heather stood against the Nightmare, the creature bearing teeth and releasing a growl that he could feel from his position. In fear, he silently moved across the other roofs to make his way over to the girls, if it came to it, he would offer his life to keep them safe. He would not lose them, not while he was capable.

Knowing the girls, he was sure the two of them could handle the dragon, but there was something within him that was saying otherwise. He watched as Astrid and Heather part from each other, each moving to the left and right side of the beast. Surely the dragon couldn't take two at once, especially those two.

As Astrid and Heather crouched into attacking positions, getting ready to enact their plan; the familiar screeching sound filled the cool night air. He watched the girls' eyes widen in familiarity, no doubt like his too as the rest of the village fell silent. The stealthiest dragon known to Viking knowledge. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

"NIGHT FURY"

At the shout of the dragon's name, all the villagers crouched down. The explosion that followed echoed through the air as the purple blast made contact with one of the catapults. Hiccup watched as Vikings on the weapon jumped down in attempts to avoid the attack. He was sure there would be injuries to follow after jumping off from that height.

However, it was a distraction that betrayed Astrid and Heather's attack. The large Nightmare burst into flames and launched a fire blast as Heather; the raven-haired teen dodging to her left and against Astrid. Flames scorching the house that Heather stood against. And it was exactly what the beast wanted.

With a swipe of its thick tail, the Monstrous Nightmare smacked into Astrid and Heather, launching them across the ground. A scream escaped both of them as the tail ripped and cut into the sides of their bodies from the blow. Hiccup watched in worry as the girls gripped their sides, small spots of blood dripping from their wounds.

He didn't hesitate, he wasn't going to allow the woman he loved and the closest thing to a sister he had, be killed by these beasts.

Jumping down to the ground, Hiccup ran towards the girls' location. Along the way, he saw an abandoned hammer and picked it up without a second thought. With practice and instinct from training with Astrid and Heather, Hiccup gripped the handle in his left hand and chucked the hammer at the Nightmare.

The hammer made contact with the intended target and smacked into the side of the Nightmare's head. It was loud enough for the noise to grab the attention of the girls as they looked up to find Hiccup standing across a few feet from them. And their eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Babe!"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup cast a quick glance before shouting at the Nightmare to attack him. He took off in a run as the dragon chased after him, the pain of hearing the girls' screams fading behind him. It didn't matter. As long as they were safe he could care what happened to him. He would not fail his promise set six years ago.

Fire scorched passed him as he continued to dodge the attacks, mazing through between the houses as he attempted to keep his distance from the dragon. The sounds of crackling was evident enough that the houses behind him were scorched in flames. Odin help him, he was sure he was already going to get an ear full from Astrid, he didn't need to obtain injuries to further his lady's wrath.

Dodging, he nearly missed a few swipes from the Nightmare's claws as he used the scattered crates, wagons, and other various objects distance himself from the dragon.

Coming upon one of the hilltops and cobbled paths, Hiccup caught a glimpse of one of the wooden pillars of the large torches that he could get some form of covered from the fire blasts. Staying in a constant run, he soon heard the telltale sign of gas hissing as the dragon was preparing another attack.

He was able to feel the heat as he dodged to his left, the molten lava-like blast coating over the wooden pillar before dropping to the ground. Before he could get back up, the Nightmare trapped him below his claws as the dragon growled over him. The only thing running through his head was not being there for Astrid now that death was upon him.

He watched the Nightmare's jaw open wide and lower; he turned his face aside waiting for the teeth to pierce his skin when he heard a battle cry to the side of him.

In an instant, the claws disappeared as he saw a fury of red hair pass by and the Nightmare pushed back. Hiccup pushed himself up to find his father taking on the Nightmare. The chief stood strong as he faced the Nightmare, both glaring at the other.

"Come on ye devil!"

The Nightmare opened it's jaw to let out another blast, only for a small drizzle to breach out as the dragon gurgled in dismay.

Stoick chuckled, "Yer all out."

Rushing forward, Stoick used his bare hands and punched the dragon's jaw and face, getting a couple of throws before the Nightmare scattered away and flew off for their own safety.

With the Nightmare gone, the chief set his gaze back onto Hiccup. The sight of the teen bringing a glare as his cold green eyes took in the sweaty and ragged son of his. And it was clear with the emotions that Hiccup could see floating in Stoick's eyes.

Footsteps of villagers began gathering towards their location when the crackling behind him creaked. The weakening of the pillar and weight succumbed as the wood snapped. Embers from the wood falling as the pillar dropped to the ground; the top half oval pan of wood and fire rolled down the hill. The pan of flame covered wood running over some of the captured dragons, burning the ropes of the nets allowing the dragons to escape.

The tribe watched in complete silence as the remaining dragons flew off away from the island, some of their livestock being carried off in the claws of their enemy.

Once the dragons were a mere speck in the sky, all faces turned back towards Hiccup. He didn't hesitate to look back at the chief.

"Dad."

"Ya just couldn't be where yer were supposed to be," Stoick growled.

"It's not what you-"

"I don't need yer excuses!" Stoick cut him off, glaring at his son. "Why do ya have to keep bein' a disappointment?!"

He knew he should have been used to it, but hearing it again shattered more within him. His father would never understand. Better yet, his father never cared to listen and understand.

"Winter is almost upon us and yer just had to go and screw us over cause ya couldn't be where yer were supposed to be. I 'ave an entire village to feed and care for, and now half our livestock is gone!"

Hiccup looked over the people of the tribe and took in a majority of the appearances. He looked back at his father.

"You sure? Between you and me, a good amount of the villagers could use a little less feeding. A couple could lose a good few pounds." His eyes flicked to the chief, his eyes trailing up and down his father's large mass. He knew pushing his sarcastic wit at his father wasn't the smartest thing to do, especially with the temper that the man possessed, but he wasn't going to regret what happened. He was just trying to stay alive.

Stoick's glare heightened and began moving towards the teen.

"Why you lit-"

Before Stoick could finish his sentence and make his way to Hiccup, the chief stopped short when Trygve stood between them. The chief watched in surprise at seeing his old friend placing himself between his boy.

Soon, Stoick's glare returned and stared at Trygve.

"Move aside, Trygve."

Stoick watched Trygve's own glare pierce back to him, holding his stance as he didn't budge from his chief's orders.

"You will not lay a hand nor come near _my_ son," Trygve gowled out.

Hiccup watched in shock as Trygve was protecting him and facing off his father. He also watched in satisfaction at his father's surprise from the Hofferson's declaration.

Stoick's fist clamped tight as he returned his glare to his friend and then swept to the side landing on Hiccup.

"Get him out of my sight. I have his mess to clean up."

'_Not my mess you yakass.'_ Hiccup glared back at the chief.

Once Stoick began shouting out orders, Trygve turned and placed his hand against Hiccup's back, leading him towards the Hofferson home. Along the way, ignoring the side glares from the villagers and snide remarks of the other teens, Trygve glaring in return towards random people.

Seeing the Hofferson's home a few feet away, he could see Astrid, Heather, and Hilda waiting for them in front of the house. He could also see that Astrid and Heather's sides bandaged.

As soon as he was close, Astrid rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around him. She held him tight as he returned her embrace with his own.

"You idiot," he heard her mumble against the skin of his neck.

"You and Heather are safe. That's all that matters."

He could feel the faint poundings of her fist against his back. Hiccup knew she would be upset, but her worry for his safety took priority as she embraced him tighter.

"Let's head inside," Trygve softly ordered.

The small family headed inside as Hilda walked into the and grabbed for the small bucket of water and a wet rag.

"Sit down, dear," Hilda signaled Hiccup to the nearest chair. "Let's get those scratches and dirt around them cleaned off. Then we all can take turns bathing to clean the rest of the dirt and sweat off us."

Hiccup followed Hilda's orders and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Astrid and Heather told us what happened, son."

The auburn-haired teen looked up towards Trygve as he sat himself on a chair by the fire.

"Thank you, fer protecting our girls, Hiccup. Yer a fine warrior and I couldn't be more proud of the man you've become."

He wouldn't cry at the words. But he wouldn't hold back the unshed tears that were visible along the lining of his eyes.

"I know I'm not yer father, but just know, as a father, I am unbelievably proud of ya."

Trygve watched Hiccup nod as his wife continued to clean his scratch marks.

"Yer gonna make a fine chief one day," the father beamed.

Though the small scoff changed the mood of the household.

"I wish that were true, Try."

"What are ye talkin' about, son." The man leaned forward in his chair.

"I've heard whispers from my father and some other villagers recently that he has plans on removing me as heir."

"What?" Trygve straightened in anger. "Is that man tryin' to ruin our future?"

"Who is he plannin' to use as a replacement?" Hilda asked, finishing up the last bit of cleaning. Astrid and Heather sat across the dinner table in shock at the news, completely startled silent.

"Snotlout," Hiccup responded, the hint of anger visible in his eyes. If he was removed as heir that was fine. But he wouldn't want Snotlout to replace him when there were better candidates for the position. "So, it seems Berk will receive a new heir coming next council meeting."

Trygve stood from his chair, fury in his eyes, determination blazing beneath.

"Not while I 'ave a say 'bout it."


	3. The Right Choice

**A/N: This chapter was a bitch to right. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Right Choice**

It was shortly after daybreak by the time Trygve began to wake.

He gave a grunt as he moved along the length of his bed; a couple of creaks echoing within the wood framing from his weight. Tossing to his side, he could begin to feel the approaching trench forming within the pile of hay beneath the bottom fur. Guess that came with being a fairly large man. Perhaps it was time that he replaced the hay anyway for better comfort.

Rolling around to his other side, Trygve stretched out his arm to only come in contact with an empty space. Opening his eyes, he found his wife missing from her end of the bed; his hand resting above the furs where she would have been located.

Huffing and giving a grunt, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. The fur blankets slipped down into a pile in his lap. Pushing the fur aside, Trygve slid to the edge of the bed until his feet rested against the wooden floor. Giving a stretch, he lowered his hands against the bottom section of his back until he heard a few pops. Feeling the stiffness prompted further desire to gather fresh hay.

It amazed him how much the idea of hay added comfort for sleeping compared to simply laying on the flat, hard surface of the wooden bed frame. He wasn't surprised that the idea came from Hiccup, he knew the boy had some ingenious ideas. Trygve remembers smiling in pride at the first nights of full sleep he and Hilda had after Hiccup suggested the idea, the two of them heading to the storage supplies to gather hay. After experiencing that Valhalla experience of sleep, he had set to add hay to the other beds.

A warrior needed proper rest to fight and if this allowed all the members of the Hofferson home to remain skilled and in fighting order, then he'd continue to follow Hiccup's advice.

Now that he thought about it, he'll have to check in with the kids to see if the beds need a replacement with the hay as well.

Settling into his boots, Trygve stood and walked to his cabinet to retrieve a shirt. Tossing on a fresh tunic, the viking exited his bedroom and walked down the hallway towards his two children's bedrooms.

Opening the first door quietly, the father poked his head inside to see his daughter, Heather. Snuggled deep under her fur blanket and peacefully sleeping, he gave a fond smile to the slumbering form. Finding her safe, he quietly shut the door and continued on towards the next bedroom.

Pushing the third door open softly, Trygve poked his head in and sighed in relief at the sight before him. A warm smile took place as he took in the sight of Astrid and Hiccup snuggled side by side. The young heir's arm curled around his daughter's waist protectively. A wave of pride took hold of him again as he gazed at the young couple; proud of the devoted man that Hiccup has shown to be.

Furthermore, Trygve was relieved knowing that Hiccup was still home and getting a well-deserved rest. He was expecting the young man to be gone and at the blacksmith shop working.

Though after the aftermath from the dragon raid, the father was glad to know the boy was here safe and protected. It's still unsure how villagers will respond after last night's event from Stoick's words, but for now he'll refrain from worrying knowing Hiccup was under the roof with Astrid and his family.

Taking one more glance at his children, Trygve closed the door quietly and made his way downstairs where he found his wife in the kitchen. Not surprised when the kitchen was her comfort zone.

Stepping up behind her, he placed a tender kiss against his wife's temple, the bristles of thick copper orange facial hair brushing against the woman's skin.

Hilda gave a warm chuckle at her husband's affection.

"Mornin', darlin'."

"Mornin', dear," Hilda responded with a return kiss to his cheek.

She turned fully and placed a plate of breakfast in his hand and gave him a smile.

"Now, head to da table an' eat."

Trygve grabbed the plate and headed to their dinner table as his wife resumed prepping food in the kitchen.

"Phelma stopped by dis mornin' while ya were still asleep." -Trygve's head perked up in curiosity- "A council meetin' was called. Shortly here, actually."

He watched Hilda place her knife down and take a deep breath before looking over at him. Trygve could see the glint of worry in her eyes and it did not set well with him. It never hurt more than seeing his wife, one of the strongest female warriors on berk, succumb to worry or fear.

"What is it, love?" he asked, patiently waiting to hear what was on her mind.

Hilda released another breath, "Do...do ya think it's true what Hiccup said? Ya really think Stoick 'nd the others would vote Hiccup off as heir?"

Trygve fiddled with the spoon in his hand, "If I'm bein' truthfully honest, it wouldn't surprise me. Stoick has neva been da same since dat Frightmare incident. If he was willin' ta leave his own son behind from a false misunderstandin', then he would do it again."

He grabbed his half empty plate and stood from the table, placing his plate on the counter.

Pulling his wife into an embrace, he felt her sink deeper as she pressed herself tightly against him as much as she could. In comfort, the man placed a hand against the back of her blonde locks and stroked in an attempt to soothe his wife.

"I promise I won't let nothin' come to harm him. I will make da others see how great dat boy is."

Pulling away, he caressed her face in his palms and placed a kiss against her forehead.

Giving her a smile, "Things will eventually get better. Remember what I always say?"

Hilda smiled in return, "A Hofferson remains strong."

"Aye, that's my warrior."

Sharing a kiss, Trygve wished his wife a farewell and made his way to the Great Hall.

Unfortunately, Berk was quite active as villagers were about their day working or fulfilling chores. And when there were large groups, there was gossip.

Gossip that never failed to fall upon his ears when it revolved around words against Hiccup.

'_Can't believe dat Haddock boy. We'd be better off if he was gone.'_

'_Dat boy is nothin' but trouble. 'Ave ya seen da way he behaves towards others.'_

'_He's not fit ta be heir.'_

It took every ounce in Trygve's body to not cause a fight against the people slandering Hiccup's very being. None of those troll headed nitwits knew what they spoke of and he couldn't wait for the day when the village realizes their mistakes against the young heir. Made him wonder why his family moved to Berk to begin with all those years ago.

A mental image of his wife and two daughters flooded his head as their smiles from the years of raising his family. His shoulders slumped at the thought.

If his father hadn't moved them to Berk, he would have never met Hilda. Would have never been able to marry her and have the family was gifted to have now. And that was something he would never regret.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed his way forward. Now wasn't the time to start a hostile fight with certain matters on thin ice as they were. Trygve knew he had to approach everything with a level head. Or at least try. He had a priority and that priority was to look out for Hiccup.

Escaping the crowded inner circle of Berk, he finally made it to the Great Hall. Looking up at the large stone pathway to the entrance of the Hall, the man knew it was going to be a struggle.

And a struggle it was as Trygve took on the herculean task of walking up the large stoned steps. He must have been more exhausted than he expected if walking up the stairs made him that winded. Trudging along, he peeked his eyes over towards his left at the two bodies standing up ahead and in deep conversation.

Gobber and Spitelout.

The latter glanced over in mid conversation and gave Trygve a small nod in greeting. Gobber looked over his shoulder and gave the Hofferson a smile and nod before returning his attention to Spitelout.

Trygve barely had the chance to return the nod before continuing on. Gobber was a good enough man, but from what he's heard from his daughters, he's unsure whether to consider the blacksmith an ally anymore after the recent event at the shop yesterday. Then, there was Spitelout.

As the brother-in-law to the Chief, Trygve wasn't sure how trustworthy the Jorgensen man would be. It's not that he thought anything bad of the man, but he simply didn't know what to expect of him. The Jorgensen viking was usually quiet and observing. Two qualities that could either benefit or destroy. And that right now was Hiccup's future.

Out of all the threats, Spitelout was the highest. With that son of his, Snotlout, the Jorgensen would be in line for Chiefdom with a simple vote of the majority. If that were to happen, then Berk's future was in trouble. Snotlout had no sense of manners, intelligence, and true honor. The boy was nothing but a bully with a main target for Hiccup. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to kick the shit out of that child for how he constantly attacks Hiccup. However, Trygve knew his limits. He wouldn't benefit from anything if he bludgeoned a child.

The only thing he could do was to ensure that Snotlout wasn't voted in as heir. If they were dead set on replacing Hiccup, then he would have to ensure a better candidate. Berk could not afford their future due to a misplaced choice.

Passing through the parted door, Trygve entered the Great Hall and headed towards the back where the rounded table for their meetings was located. Walking forward, he could see two individuals already seated. Each located across from one another.

To his right, he saw Gothi, Berk's oldest elder and most notable healer of the tribe. From his time on Berk as a wee lad, Trygve would go as far and say that Gothi was the most notable healer of the entire Archipelago. Easily sought for and visited by other healers from other tribes to learn her ways and remedies. She was easily one of the most respected individuals and one rightfully deserved.

She never took yak shit from anyone and it never failed to make him laugh when he'd see her whack someone with her staff. Plus, what made Gothi valued was her unbiased opinion. She never took sides, only what evidence was brought forward and provided.

All in all, it wasn't a hard decision to keep the elder as Berk's religious observer during council meetings, other than being the eldest member of the tribe.

When Trygve glanced to his right, he softly groaned when he saw the tribe's other eldest member, Mildew. The Viking scoffed as the thought of seeing the old man brought previous anger forward. He knew there were some others that despised the old goat like him, but he doubted anyone hated the old man more than him.

Ever since the Frightmare, he blames Mildew for causing the rift between the Hiccup and the tribe. And ever since it never failed to hear the old man shower the council or Berk his true opinion on Hiccup.

Trygve wasn't sure how much more he could hear that old man talk horrible against Hiccup before he clobbered the old viking. With every wish to the gods to smite down Mildew and rid the old plague from Berk, he was probably betting even the gods aren't ready to deal with the old man, and punish Valhalla or Helium with his presence. The more he thought about it, he couldn't blame the gods.

But until the old man's death, Trygve knew Mildew was going to be one of the highest priorities of council members to vote for Hiccup's removal as heir. One he was prepared to argue with. If there was anything Trygve was going to be sure of, it was that he wasn't going to let Mildew thrive further in pride with degrading Hiccup.

Reaching the round table that was placed for the council meetings, he took his seat. Feeling more grateful that he sat on the side nearest to Gothi.

Once he sat in his assigned chair, Trygve fell forward, resting his weight against his forearms on the wooden oak table top. He gave a small, light hum as he closed his eyes; letting his mind drop from the massive internal observation he had on the way over. It was important to keep an open and clear mind at these gatherings.

"Typical," he heard a voice mumble.

Opening his eyes, Trygve looked up to find Mildew sneering at him from across the table. The viking simply raised a brow at the old man questioning.

"It's customary to greet yer elders of the tribe, yer know. Or 'ave ya forgotten yer respect."

Trygve furrowed his brows in thought, then pushed up in his seat, humming as he looked at Mildew directly.

"Aye, yer right."

Watching as Mildew gave a triumphant smug look, Trygve turned his gaze to Gothi. The healer looked at him with a smile.

"Good mornin', Gothi. It's a pleasure ta see ya," giving the elder a smile.

Gothi smirked at him knowingly, her eyes quickly peeking near Mildew's direction before returning her gaze on Trygve. She gave the man a greeting nod in return.

When he turned back, he could see Mildew sneering at him which prompted in giving the old man a simple smirk. If Mildew wanted to start games, then he was willing to play.

Hearing footsteps approaching, all three members peered over and found Silent Sven and Phelma Ingerman walk towards the table. The two approaching members give the others smiles and greetings.

"Good mornin', Sven," Trygve greeted, earning a smile and nod from the silent man.

Looking over to the only woman of the council group, "Mornin', Phelma."

Said woman gave Trygve a beaming smile as she and Sven took their assigned seats, each on Trygve's side. Trygve looked to his right to Phelma as she greeted him in return.

"Mornin', Trygve. I wasn't sure if you would get the info in time. Glad ta see ya made it."

Trygve felt grateful for Phelma. The woman always had his back and in return, him and Hilda had hers. Perhaps he could repay her kindness with some rabbit when he goes out to hunt.

"How's da family? Life treatin' ya well?" continued Phelma.

Bobbing his head in thought, there wasn't much he could complain about other than the obvious.

"Family is doin' well," started Trygve. "I feel da gods 'ave been good to us. Not much sickness has occurred 'nd income still goin' strong. Da children are out attending their duties for the day. All 'n all, life's been good."

Phelma smiled but then suddenly disappeared. He watched as she went to speak but hesitated. Trygve watched his friend's mouth open and close, waiting patiently for her to speak whatever was on her mind. It took a few more seconds before Phelma built the confidence to bring up her thoughts.

"I hope this isn't a sensitive subject, Try, but how's Hiccup doing? How's the lad been?"

The woman watched, saddened, when her friend's face became crestfallen.

"He's been good. Pretty much 'ave him livin' with us as it's da only time he seems more relaxed 'nd happiest. And he is happy when I see him with Astrid." He paused as he gathered his thoughts. "But I do worry fer him. I worry fer his safety. I don't really trust many people ta not harm my boy."

He felt Phelma lay her hand on top of his and give a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Giving him one her gentle smiles.

"Stay strong. As long as we're there to support him, things will eventually get better."

They heard a snort from across as their eyes glanced over to Mildew. His gaze ignoring their presence, but not holding back a glint of a smirk. Even the slightest of mannerisms from that old man irked Trygve, but he took a breath and pushed away his own annoyance. He wasn't going to start a fight.

To ignore the building frustration, he returned his attention back with Phelma. He moved his free hand to rest above hers and gave a few pats.

"I appreciate yer loyalty, Phel. But enough of dis sad talk. Tell me about yer boys. How are you 'nd yer family?"

She giggled, playfully and dramatically sighed, "Aye, a handful as always. The youngest as rowdy as ever, though I hope Ludvig will grow out of it. As fer Fishlegs, still the shy 'nd obedient child, but still quite da sheep among da other children."

Phelma shook her head, "I worry about dat boy."

"Aye, don't strain yerself, Phel. There's still plenty of time for dat boy to grow."

"Makes ya wonder where all da time went. By Odin it felt non long ago when our children were we babes."

The two parents broke into a soft laughter.

"Aye, agreed. I swear it felt like it was last week when Astrid, Heather, 'nd Hiccup were we ones runnin' 'round da forests playin'. Times...I wish it were still like dat."

The sounds of the front doors to the Great Hall squeaked open as the remaining members of the council arrived. Charging forward was Stoick with Gobber wobbling close behind him like the right hand man that he was. Lastly, Spitelout followed after closing the hall doors, ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone outside.

Stoick took his seat in the middle across from Trygve, Gobber taking the seat to Stoick's left next to Mildew, and finally Spitelout as he took his seat to the right of his brother.

It was inevitable when Stoick and Trygve's gaze crossed each other. Trygve could easily see the hardened glare within his gaze as they silently stared at one another. For him, he felt proud that Stoick seemed irked from their stand-off mere hours ago.

"Trygve," Stoick grounded out through almost unmoving lips.

"Stoick," he returned, trying to refrain any lingering hate towards the chief.

Unfortunately, the tension between the two men grew as they remained unmoving. Their gazes locked, their bodies growing tense. Even the other members remained silent as they glanced back and forth between their fellow members.

The sound of a slam against the round table and vibrations of the impact jerked everyone from the uncomfortable silence. A shout from one of their members breaking the barrier between everyone.

"Enough!"

Everyone looked over towards the origin of the voice to find Spitelout glaring at Stoick and Trygve. His hand curled tightly into a fist as it rested on top of the table.

"If I recall, we are adults, not children. It was agreed upon us dat personal issues were ta remain outside of da council. We are ta approach unbiased 'nd nothin' more. Until ya two can shove yer squabblin' aside, dis meetin' will not proceed."

Spitelout waited patiently, keeping his eyes on the two Vikings. He wasn't thrilled that Stoick and Trygve kept their glares focused on one another. The dark-haired Viking made a quick glance around the table and saw the others staring at the two, brows furrowed and nervousness as they stared.

Growling, Spitelout looked at Stoick, "Well?"

Stoick glanced at his brother-in-law, then took a quick look around the table and seeing the other's expressions. Closing his eyes and heaving a sigh, he relented.

"Fine," the chief growled out.

Taking his seat, Trygve followed suit and took a deep breath of his own. The group sat in silence, waiting patiently for their chief to begin the meeting.

A few minutes went by when Stoick began.

"Alright, let's begin," Stoick voiced gruffly. He leaned forward until he rested his weight against his arms, intertwining his fingers together as he looked to his council. He sat there, breathing silently as he gathered his thoughts. "I don't think I 'ave ta say it, I'm sure you've all noticed...da dragon raids are becomin' more consistent. All dese constant raids are gettin' out of control. Last night's raid is an example."

Stoick lightly slammed a fist against the top of the table, growly, "Those devils are gettin' craftier. Our supplies are diminishin'."

His demeanor shifted, his brows softening, "Last night's raid has been da most destructive thus far. We lost half da life stock 'nd two storage sheds, completely demolished. Wit' winter pretty much here, I'm not sure there will be enough provisions ta sustain everyone."

Stoick looked around as all the members gave a look of frustration from the news. He could see that clarity within the council that the village would indeed be enduring struggles with the arrival of winter.

"What 'bout our reserves? Surely we 'ave enough ta help sustain the village during this situation?" asked Phelma.

"Possibly," Stoick responded, "however, the issue with dat is the travel. Wit' it taking a week ta travel there by boat 'nd then back, da risk is whether a team can return before da ice becomes a hazard."

Trygve internally yelled. Whatever idiots suggested and approved building a reserve storage on another island should have been thrown off a cliff. But he knew why reserves were built on another island. As much as he hated that reserve provisions were located somewhere else, he could understand the idea of keeping them safe if they ever fell from invaders or had to evacuate the island. Though that last one would probably never happen due to the stronghold that Berk has been. Hopefully.

"Then huntin' should be a priority," Trygve suggested. "Wit' some of the frost I've seen on my way here, it should be dat time of the year where da dragons disappear fer a while. Dat should offer a safety net fer some villagers to go huntin'."

Stoick gave a nod in agreement, "I think that's a smart idea. The island is massive enough ta house plenty of game in da woods ta feed families."

"Though da question is should d'ere be a designated group ta go out 'nd hunt or leave it fer each family ta do it themselves," stated Gobber.

The group fell silent as all thought about it. After a minute, Trygve spoke up with a suggestion.

"Perhaps both would be best." As all the others looked to him, he continued, "It might be best ta 'ave families hunt themselves due ta each havin' a different number of members in a household. And it can also be helpful havin' a small designated group dat goes huntin' fer provisions fer the Great Hall, elders, disabled, as well as fer storing in case a rough storm hits."

"Aye, I think that's a grand idea," spoke Phelma. "As difficult as it may be when da snow hits, I think it's best dat families do their own huntin'. We are Vikings after all 'nd huntin' is a skill dat all of us learned, including the older children."

"Is everyone in agreement then?" asked Stoick.

A round of nods and 'aye' echoed through the space.

"Very well, later tonight I'll make an announcement to the village. Our next matter ta discuss is da houses dat were ruined due ta fires from last night's raid. Thankfully, there weren't a lot of homes destroyed like in the past. The damage stayed to da roofs, a few spread to da sides, but we need ta vote if we want to use the time 'nd resources ta tackle da repairs before da worst of da cold settles.

"It shouldn't take long, most of the damages are small enough ta get them fixed within a few days, a week most. The three homes dat did sustain high damage will take longer. If the snow is light, I suggest builders continue until or if the weather gets worse. The families can take shelter in da Great Hall fer the time being unless d'ere are some families that can house 'em."

"If I may," Phelma asked Stoick. He gave a nod for her to continue. "May I suggest that da villagers that aren't quite skilled in huntin' be da ones sent ta rebuild; perhaps some of the older children. That way we aren't wasting more people than necessary."

Stoick gave a nod, "I think that would be manageable. Does anyone disagree with the idea?"

Everyone responded with no. It would indeed be a smart move for the village. There were some excellent hunters in the tribe, Trygve being one of them. There were plenty of children in Berk; enough to work and aide the help in repairing the damages while the adults focused on the hunting.

Trygve thought that the current situation might be a good chance to spend some bonding time with Hiccup. The man tried to make a mental note to remind himself to ask the young man later.

"Now fer da main matter of discussion 'nd reason fer callin' all o've you here," started Stoick. He opened his mouth, but paused, closing his eyes. Trygve watched worryingly as Stoick's features changed to one of frustration. He watched as the chief sighed deeply before looking back up to the group.

"I've brought you all here today ta discuss 'bout Hiccup. After heavy consideration, I think it's time ta remove the boy as heir."

That stopped Trygve stiff, staring back in shock. He wasn't sure of anyone else's reaction, but he wouldn't be surprised if Phelma had a similar reaction as his.

He didn't want to believe Hiccup when the boy mentioned gossip from his father removing him as heir, but never in his life would he assume his old friend would remove his own son as heir. What in Midgard was Stoick thinking?

"After last night 'nd many issues in da past, it's evident enough dat he's unsuitable fer heir. As of now, I'm placin' Snotlout as a suggestion ta replace Hiccup as heir."

Trygve was speechless by now, not wanting to believe the words that he heard. He took a glance over at Spitelout to see his reaction. To his confusion, the man was silent, staring blankly at the table. Shouldn't he be proud that his bloodline would be up for heir.

In his head, he knew he had to speak up. Convince the council of Hiccup's worth. And if he couldn't convince them, he'll risk his spot on the council if it meant Snotlout didn't get voted in as heir. But before he could convince himself to speak, the silence was broken by the one man that he despised Hiccup the most.

"Praise Odin!" shouted Mildew, raising his hands up in the air. "What 'ave we done fer da grace of te gods ta convince Stoick 'nd see da light!" -he raised his hands down and on the table- "I told you...I told you all dat boy was troublesome. Has been since dat dragon incident all dose years ago. Dat boy doesn't know his place 'nd when ta back off."

He pointed his finger around at everyone, "I know you've heard da murmerin' 'round da village. You know as well as I do dat da tribe doesn't favor da boy."

"Says the man whose despised da boy since birth," growled Trygve, glaring at the old man sitting across from him. "You've always had it out fer da boy 'nd now you're tryin' ta start things up again!"

Trygve could feel himself overcome with anger, his hands curled into fists as he argued his disagreement with Mildew. It was like a nightmare sitting there listening to them. He glanced over to Spitelout, still finding the man sitting their silent and emotionless as words spurred out across the table.

He felt a hand rest atop his right hand, easing his fingers to uncurl. Feeling a gentle squeeze, he looked over to find Phelma giving him a reassuring nod, and mouthing, 'Calm down. Keep a steady mind'.

He heard a scoff from Mildew and turned back to the old man.

"Seems it's clear where Hiccup's attitude originates from. Always knew yer family had anger issues."

"Mildew!" Stoick spoke roughly. "That's enough."

Mildew huffed and rolled his eyes as he continued, looking at everyone, "It's time ta finally give da tribe what they need. It's time ta place a more capable person in line. So I vote yes fer da removal of Hiccup."

"Thank you, Mildew," spoke Stoick. Looking at the group, "Anyone else?"

Gobber cleared his throat, "Aye," signaling everyone's attention towards him.

"Now, as someone who's known da boy his 'ole life, I will not deny dat I would be fightin' fer Hiccup's rightful place as heir. 'Iccup 'as a good heart 'nd work ethic, always has since he's started bein' my apprentice all dose years ago." The blacksmith paused as he sighed and closed his eyes. To the others, it looked like it pained him to continue.

"I like da boy, but I cannae support him any longer. I cannae support him as da man dat he's become. It's neva been quite an issue in da past, but within da past year or two, his attitude 'as been unbearable. I've heard o've it, I've seen it recently in fact, just da other day. His behavior is gettin' reckless 'nd more out o've control.

"I'd neva think 'Iiccup would be a risk, but he is." Gobber looked around the group, "Can ya imagine havin' Hiccup's attitude surfacin' during moments o've signin' treaties? Or buildin' ally connections? Dat attitude o've his could cause our allies ta question our tribe's loyalty or seriousness. It doesn't take much fer someone ta make an opinion o've you. 'Nd I know da boy, he will fight against ya 'nd try ta prove dat yer wrong or inadequate."

The blacksmith shook his head, "We cannae risk da safety o've our tribe 'nd home because o've one bad sheep. So I too, vote yes wit' removin' Hiccup from heirship."

"You all are mad," said Trygve, gaining everyone's attention. He gave the three men, aside from Sven, a disappointed look. "If ya truly think of Hiccup this way, then it's clear ya haven't thought dis through." He gave them a bewildered and perplexed glance, "Snotlout...of all people ta replace Hiccup as heir? Yer out of yer mind, Stoick. If da votes do end up in favorin' the removal of Hiccup, I would expect someone far more suitable than the Jorgenson boy."

He rubbed his temples. Never once would he have imagined gaining such head pain from a council meeting. But dear Freya give him strength to pull through.

"I never once questioned yer leadership before, Stoick," he glanced at his chief, "but now I'm beginnin' ta wonder. Yer blind if ya honestly think Snotlout can lead this village."

He glanced around the table, "Hiccup may 'ave attitude issues, but who wouldn't wit' all da shit he's been through. The village has neva treated that boy well fer six years since that incident." -he looks back at Stoick, Gobber, and Mildew- "And you expect him ta just shove all that abuse 'nd negativity away? It's not blindin' ta see how all you 'nd these damn villagers treat Hiccup. And I'm rather furiated at how he's been treated these past six years."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Trygve knew he had to reel himself in. He had to push back all his bias thoughts on the boy.

"Ya simply can't remove Hiccup because ya feel he's unfit fer the role because of attitude issues. What makes Snotlout more suitable? I can assure you dat boy comes nowhere close ta Hiccup's capability ta lead 'nd I can tell ya why. Firstly, it's obvious that Hiccup is intelligent. There are things I've seen that boy do 'nd create like no other. A tribe needs a leader who's inventive 'nd creative dat can be used when solvin' issues. Secondly, Hiccup is hardworkin'. Even wit' all da shit he's been through; he's always remained professional 'nd worked hard. Can you deny that, Gobber?"

He watched satisfyingly as the blacksmith glanced away, unable to retort his claim.

"Be as that may, Try, dat still does not excuse Hiccup's behavior," stated Gobber. "I can understand feelin' frustrated 'nd snappin' once in a while, we all 'ave limits...but he tends ta make it a habit 'nd do it on purpose. It's become a default o've his 'nd we can't 'ave dat. Mark my word, his sarcastic ways is gonna cause trouble more than it already has."

"Are ya hearin' yerself?" he asked perplexed. "How is Hiccup's behavior different from any other boar-headed Viking? Especially Stoick who we all know is boar-headed 'nd aggressive. Everyone knows he wasn't Stoick the Vast before."

"The difference is," spoke Gobber, "Is dat Stoick has control 'nd knows when ta back off. Hiccup does not."

Trygve sighed in frustration, gripping his head in his hands as he tried to calm himself from the annoyance and stubborn group.

"Why are we even lettin' dis man speak?"

It took every nerve in Trygve's body to not launch himself across the table at the sound of Mildew's voice. He wasn't sure how much he could handle the old man.

"His connection 'nd attachment wit' da boy should prevent him from votin' in dis matter. All o've his opinions are biased 'nd I'm sure I'm not da only one who thinks so."

"Says the man who's hated the boy since his birth," countered Trygve.

"At least I don't 'ave much ta gain from wit' his removal. Unlike you; wit' yer family name damaged 'nd all. Yer daughter is bound wit' Hiccup. If there's anyone ta gain anythin' out o've dis debate, it's you." Mildew gave a disgusted grimace, "That impure daughter o've yers is probably nothin' but a status climbing thrall."

That was the breaking point. He could ignore the distaste and hate against him and his family name, but he will not stand anyone disgracing any of the three women in his life. No one, not even Mildew, will disrespect his daughter's name and get away with it.

Launching out of his chair, Trygve ran around the table towards Mildew's location. He was half way from reaching Mildew before he was grabbed and stopped by Gobber, Sven, and Phelma; holding him back as best as they could. Trygve Hofferson wasn't just known for being a great warrior, but his strength was a great deal and probably equal to Stoick.

Stoick himself stood in between the group holding Trygve back and Mildew. The chief might have his differences with his former friend, but even a man such as him would not tolerate disrespect against a person who did not deserve it, especially Astrid. He turned to look at Mildew and glared at the old man.

"Mildew, I will not tolerate nor defend you against what ya just stated. Dis is yer only warnin'. Step out o've line again 'nd you will be removed from this council. Is dat clear?"

Mildew hunched down from Stoick's imposing glare, grumbling before submitting to agreement.

Stoick asked everyone to return to their seats so the meeting could continue forward. Trygve remained in place great reluctance; Phelma eventually convincing him to return to his seat.

"What ya said, Mildew, was uncalled fer," stated Phelma. "Ya know as well as I do 'nd anyone in this village knows that the Hofferson clan has always been loyal people ta all. That includes da chief. Slanderin' Astrid won't waive da votes ta yer favor in any matter 'nd it's best ya remember dat in da future."

She moved her gaze from Mildew to address her point of view on the matter.

"Now back to the topic of priority. I won't be goin' over everythin' Trygve has stated, no sense in repeatin', but I too agree wit' what Trygve has mentioned. Other than his intelligence 'nd hard work ethics, dat boy is carin'. Of course, probably only wit' those he trusts 'nd is close with, but I'm confident he would show care towards da people of the village if needed. Hiccup had been when he was younger, there might be a chance now."

Phelma looked at the three that aim towards replacing Hiccup with Snotlout. "Can ya say fer certain that Snotlout is carin'? Would be willin' ta put others before him? I've seen how that boy acts ta the other children. He's an intimidator, always aggressive towards those he deems less than him. However, the one that seems ta be at the end of his aggression is Hiccup."

She gives off a baffled look, "Yet, does anyone do anythin'? Sometimes. Does anyone do anythin' when the person at the end of his bullyin' is Hiccup? No, of course not. No one does a damn thing. I remember when Berk was a bit brighter 'nd everyone was actually willin ta help anyone. If no one is willin' to stop Snotlout 'nd his bully ways, what makes ya think he's not goin' ta ruin alliances wit' those we 'ave treaties with? There is more ta bein' a good chief than just brawns." -She looked straight at Stoick and Gobber- "I would 'ave thought some of you would remember details like that."

She eased back against her chair, "So, I too, vote ta keep Hiccup as heir."

"The vote stands at three ta two," Stoick began. He looked over to his brother-in-law, Spitelout. Throughout the meeting, the burly chief found it odd and out of nature for his brother to remain silent for so long.

"What say you, brother?" He asked Spitelout. "You've been oddly silent so far. What is yer stand on the matter?"

The dark haired man's gaze rose up as he looked at Stoick. Quietly, he looked around at the others at the table. Clearing his throat, "My apologies everyone."

Spitelout pushed himself up in his chair, leaning his weight against his arms above the table.

"I didn't mean ta seem out o've the norm. I was simply listenin' 'nd takin' in everythin' that was bein' said." -giving a hum- "Wit' the matter o've topic on the table, decisions 'nd discussions need ta be well thought out."

He took to drumming his fingers against the hardwood table, "And such topic bein' discussed is a great deal." The viking went silent before breaking out into a chuckle, "To imagine the pride of my ancestors right now at the thought of havin' a Jorgenson takin' over da line of chiefdom. They'd be celebratin' up in Valhalla I'm sure."

Looking at the group surrounding the table, "In another time, I'd be proud at the thought...if my son wasn't an idiot."

Spitelout saw the surprise fill every single one of the members around the table, including Gothi as they sat there in silence. He wasn't surprised that he said such words about his own flesh and blood, but he knew his son wasn't all that intelligent. If his son had more brains than the dragons that raided them, then perhaps he'd be happy at the thought of his son being chosen. Though, being the man that he was, he would gladly choose what was best for Berk over a victory of pride.

Most importantly, he wouldn't risk the promise he held dear to his heart. For no amount of pride of chiefdom was worth pushing aside the remaining remembrance of his sister, Valka.

"I've been by yer side fer many things through a lot o've years, Stoick," began Spitelout, turning his attention to his brother. "But dis is probably the worst idea ya have ever considered. My son, as heir? I love my boy, I do; 'nd I ain't afraid ta say it, but Snotlout is not fit ta be heir. Try 'nd Phelma already confirmed everythin' that is true about my boy. Snot is too self-centered 'nd selfish to truly run a village. He's lazy 'nd aggressive 'nd you know it."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling like it's easily clear who the best option for the matter was. "If ya compare the two, I think it's obvious who's the better person. I know some o've you dislike Hiccup, it's not difficult ta see, but ya can't let that be a main factor ta strip him o've his birthright."

Spitelout pushed himself back against his seat and took a breather.

"You might not see it, but I do believe Hiccup is destined fer greatness; more than Snotlout could or will ever be. I believe he'll be the greatest chief dat Berk as seen; even greater than you, Stoick. So, I vote fer keepin' Hiccup as heir."

He glanced over to three voting against Hiccup, "If ya can provide evidence dat will prove my son as a suitable option, then I'm willin' ta listen 'nd consider. Until then, my answer remains as is."

The council stood divided with an equal vote of three on each side. Judged by the silent and look on Stoick's face, it indicated to the others that the chief did not expect the debate on the matter to go the way it had. To Trygve, Phelma, and Spitelout, they felt confident that Stoick expected all to agree and make the topic an easy issue to pass. How wrong Stoick was to believe such a thing.

"Uh...well," the chief wasn't sure what to say, "I guess wit' the vote three ta three, dat leaves the final vote ta Sven." -looking over to the man- "So, what say you, friend? What's yer opinion on the matter?"

The silent man jerked in attention as everyone's gaze turned to him. Feeling the effect of the pressure, his blonde brows furrowed towards the center as he fell into a deep thought. For the farmer wasn't sure what to do that wouldn't cause the most negative response based of his choosing.

Sven unsure what to do looked over to Gothi. As a fellow villager on silent terms, he did his best to give a silent conversation with the healer elder in hopes she would understand his predicament.

After a minute of muted glancing between the farmer and elder, the group watched as Gothi held her staff and began writing in the small section of sand next to her seat. She scribbled quickly and looked over to Stoick once she was finished.

The chief patted the back of his left hand against Gobber's right arm, signally for the blacksmith to head over to Gothi and translate the message. Giving his friend a nod, Gobber stood from his seat and hobbled his way towards the older woman. Standing beside her, Gobber looked at the scribbled runes in the sand as he mumbled the words in an attempt to share with the others.

"Uh…" -squinting at the runes- "Sven says...dat he dunnae know who ta...chew?"

The snap of Gothi's staff making contact with Gobber's head echoed between the group as some winced from the sound. Gobber jumped up shouting as he rubbed his head.

"Ta choose! He dusnnae know who ta choose." The blacksmith glared at the elder as he grumbled. "Ya nasty old thing."

Gothi raised her staff up and huffed, eyeing him as if to dare Gobber to repeat what he said again. The man held his hands up in defeat, shaking his head as he retreated back to his seat.

Stoick sighed in defeat, "It seems we stand at an impasse." The chief looked straight at Sven, "I know yer strugglin' wit' yer decision, Sven, but we do need an answer."

"Perhaps we hold the final vote ta next meetin'. That can allow Sven a chance ta take a moment ta think everythin' over, countin' that he's the final vote." stated Spitelout. "After all, it is an important matter that requires a good deal in thinkin'."

"You know we can't-"

The doors to the Great Hall slammed opened, startling all the council members as three villagers ran in.

"Chief! We need ya. It's urgent."

"Can't it wait?" asked Stoick.

"Sorry, chief, but it's about da storage 'nd emergency provisions."

Stoick growled and looked to the group.

"We'll continue this at a later time. I'll send word when we can meet about dis topic again. Fer now," -the chief looked to Sven- "think about the discussion o've everythin' ya heard 'nd see if you can make a decision. When we meet again you'll 'ave ta give us yer vote." He stood from his chair, "Until then, you all 'ave a good day. I better go handle my duties."

With nothing else to say, Stoick walked away from the others and followed the villagers as they explained the situation, all but a whisper to the others from the distance between them.

Standing from his seat, Gobber followed as he hobbled after Stoick. Mildew following close behind as he left the Great Hall.

Pushing herself off her seat, Gothi gave the remaining three a smile and nod of farewell as Trygve, Phelma, and Spitelout watched the elder making her way out of the hall. Wishing Gothi a goodbye as the three remained behind. Once they saw the doors the hall shut, both Phelma and Trygve turned to Spitelout. Even still, the chief's brother stood untroubled.

"Alright, Spitelout, spill," demanded Phelma, breaking the silence between the three. "Why in the Hel would ya want ta keep Hiccup as heir?"

"We know ya 'ave more benefit wit' yer own son in line? There is more ta yer reasonin' that yer not sharin'," added Trygve.

"I know my loyalty ta my brother would relate many things, but do not concede that notion dat I would simply stand by Stoick's every word or opinion."

Spitelout's expression softened, his gaze staring at nothing.

"Then why? Help us understand," Phelma asked calmly, looking curiously at her friend.

"Valka."

Both Phelma and Trygve froze at the name of their beloved friend. It's not very common to speak her name without the worry of bringing back unwanted memories of that night she was taken by the dragons. That as it may be, what about Valka would have Spitelout side towards Hiccup?

"Do ya know o've my relations wit' Valka?" The man looked over at the two.

Trygve looked at Phelma and gave a shrug. They looked back at Spitelout waiting for the answer. The dark-haired man released some of the tension within his shoulders as he moved to the nearest chair.

"It's not a well-known knowledge, but Valka was adopted into my family when we were very young. She came from an unknown origin but she was so small when my family found her on one o've their travels. Valka's parents were murdered when she fled until da day she stumbled upon my family. My parents decided ta take her in, adopt her in as a Jorgensen." He smiled at the small memories of him and Valka as little kids.

"She was an incredible sister. I was always protective o've her as I promised to our parents that I'd always look out fer her. Ya can't even imagine my hesitance dat day Stoick shared his love fer Valka. Though, they suited each other; she provided a stability that Stoick desperately needed when we were young." He looked at the two and gave them a smirk. "Somethin' I'm sure you two know very well."

He felt lighter at the response of Phelma and Trygve giving a smile as they nodded in silent agreement.

Spitelout's smile fell and eyes lowered to the table when he prepared to tell them the truth behind his reasoning.

"Ya see, when Hiccup was born Valka took me aside 'nd asked o've me fer a promise. She begged me ta promise that if anythin' were ta happen ta her that I would look out fer Hiccup."

Phelma and Trygve watched in surprise and awe at the sight of Spitelout's lower lip quivering. The man looked up and gazed at the two, unshed tears brimming at the edge.

"Hiccup is da last thing I 'ave ta Valka 'nd I can't bear sidin' wit' a man who can toss aside da only child that is da last remembrance we 'ave o've the woman be both cherish. My sister didn't die fer nothin'." He pushed his gaze away, "I blame him ya know."

He rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to subside the whiplash of different emotions coursing through him.

"He may be my chief 'nd brother, but I blame him fer dat night dat Valka was taken. I love my brother, but I can't get rid o've dat longin' hatred o've him."

"Spite?"

At the sound of his name he looked up to see Phelma gave him a saddened but understanding gesture of the eyes, "We miss her too."

He gave her a hum in acknowledgement, but it didn't take away the exhaustion nor pain that ran through him. No one but his wife knew that he would wake in the middle of the night from a dead sleep on random days from the memory of Valka being taken away. To this day his mind is plagued by what ifs. He even wondered what Valka would think if she were to learn how Stoick and the tribe has treated her son.

The door to the Great Hall creaked opened and a villager calling for Spitelout.

"Spitelout?"

The viking looked up to the man by the entrance, giving him a signal to speak.

"There's a visitor 'ere ta see ya. Says he scheduled a meetin' ta talk."

Spitelout glanced down, his eyes moving side to side in though, mumbling to himself, "He's earlier than expected."

Unaware, Phelma and Trygve heard his mumbling. The latter's attitude changing to mistrust and doubt from the odd and sudden change in behavior from the man across from him. Sensing something suspicious.

"Should I let 'em in, sir?"

"No," Spitelout responded as he pushed himself up from the chair. "Tell him ta give me a minute 'nd ta meet me at da dock by his boat."

"Aye, sir."

The villager left, leaving one of the doors to the Great Hall ajar. Once the space was cleared Trygve spoke.

"Ya better start speakin', Spite." -moving towards the man, loudly- "I don't know-"

Spitelout rushed over to Trygve in a slight panic, pushing his hands in front and gesturing for his friend to fall silent.

"Quiet, Trygve," Spitelout harshly whispered.

Trygve halted and jerked back from Spitelout's quick movements and looked at the man stunned. But then fell back to look at him suspiciously.

"You two 'ave to be quiet if ya want me ta explain," Spitelout glanced over at the slightly opened door in the distance then back at Phelma and Trygve. "There are ears everywhere 'nd ya 'ave to be cautious. And what is spoken here remains between us."

"Cautious of what?" asked Phelma.

"There are people here dat ya can't trust. If you expect ta win Hiccup's spot ta remain heir then yer best bet is ta believe dat everyone other than us 'nd your family," -looking specifically at Trygve- "is untrustworthy."

Both blinked in confusion.

"Many lie their loyalty ta Stoick 'nd will side wit' whatever he deems best. It's the reason why I'm meetin' wit' one o've my many informants from around the Archipelago. I know very well how many o've us here on Berk value our traditions 'nd old ways, however...it's goin' ta become our downfall."

He watched their confusion turn deeper as well as concerned.

"The world is changin' 'nd if we can't learn ta accept 'nd adapt, then we're goin' ta suffer. It's why we need Hiccup ta be heir. His way o've thinkin' is far advanced 'nd what this island needs. Without him we won't move forward. Hiccup's are only way ta improve 'nd thrive."

Spitelout knew he had to get going, had to get an update from his informants from around the Archipelago. Before leaving, he wanted to give Trygve one last advice.

"Before I leave, I want you ta promise me somethin', Try," said man looked at Spitelout silently and waiting. "Ya need ta make sure you keep an eye on Hiccup or 'ave someone ya trust nearby ta look out fer him."

"Why?" asked Trygve.

"After today, there are goin' ta be many who will ensure dat boy doesn't become heir...whatever means necessary. And I know my son won't help in dat matter. So keep an eye out fer Snot as well. I've seen the bruises my son has left on Hiccup."

"Then why don't ya stop him?" Trygve argued back, but not angrily, more annoyed.

"I do punish him when I've seen him in the act o've hurtin' Hiccup. Believe me, he has his own marks o've beatin's as well as from hard labor. However, I can't be everywhere at every moment when Snotlout goes after Hiccup. Ya know dat, Try. So, please, fer Valka. Be there fer him when I haven't."

Without another word, Spitelout quietly walked out of the Great Hall and began his trip to the docks. Leaving Trygve and Phelma to themselves, Phelma looked over to her friend.

"He made a good point ya know. We're goin' ta 'ave ta make sure Hiccup's safety is a priority."

"Aye," the man took a deep breath as he tried to calm down that scattered chaos of information running through his head. "I'll be sure ta inform the family. I'm sure they wouldn't mind keepin' close ta Hiccup."

The idea of Astrid always at his side and ready to chop anyone set to harm her beloved brought a soft smile to him.

He looked over to Phelma, "I'll see ya later, Phel. I'm goin' ta make my way home 'nd update the family about preparin' fer the winter. If ya need anythin', ya know where ta find me."

"As always," she gave him a smile as both walked out of the Great Hall together, saying goodbye to one another before splitting at the bottom of the steps.

Walking through the front door of his home, Trygve found his wife in her usual state of routine in the kitchen cooking. She had a bright smile across her face as she rolled out some dough atop the counter where she stood. He wondered what could bring such a fulfilling smile to his wife.

As Trygve prepared to call out his presence with a greeting, he saw Hiccup come up from behind the small wall that led to the other half of the kitchen area. The man was surprised to see the young man awake. However, what caught the father's attention was the bright smile that adorned Hiccup's face.

The boy was relaxed, far more relaxed than he's seen Hiccup the past few days. For him, it was a pleasing sight to come home to smiles and refreshing atmosphere of controlled calmness.

From his point of view he could see Hiccup with different jars of fillings, placing them on the counter between him and Hilda. Through his experience of watching his wife cooking or baking through the years, he was sure they were in the midst of making a pie.

"Well, good mornin', Hiccup," greeted Trygve.

Hiccup looked up to see Trygve moving towards, taking a seat at the nearest chair closest to them. He gave a soft smile in return as he greeted the man back.

"Morning, Try," said Hiccup.

"Wasn't expectin' ya ta be up already. Thought you'd be still sleepin some more."

The young man shrugged, used to getting only a few hours of sleep, "Nah. I got enough sleep. Astrid's close snuggling creates a nice comfort aura, ya know. Though, she'll probably be annoyed that I won't be in bed when she wakes up."

Trygve chuckled, eyes scrunched in amusement. He always knew his daughter was a bit fawn of closeness when it came to Hiccup. Got even more after the craziness six years ago. The man was sure Astrid would deny it, but he could tell that being close and snuggled to Hiccup's side wasn't just comfort for him, but a comfort for her as well. He wasn't sure how much the change between them and the village was truly affecting his children, but he was proud of them handling everything. It was just a blessing that Astrid was willing to be a little vulnerable behind closed doors, especially with Hiccup.

"I'm sure dat apple pie you two are makin' will ease her once she wakes," he grinned.

He watched his wife place the flattened dough in the circular pan. Pressing out any area that bubbled and rounded out.

After deeming good enough, she gestured for Hiccup to open the jars and layer the sliced apples and cinnamon until a half inch above the pan. While Hiccup did as told, Hilda looked over to her husband.

"So, how da meetin' go?"

Her husband sighed heavily. That alone told her it was a stressful meeting.

"Da raid last night really took a toll on our provision 'nd there's no time ta sail out to the island where our emergency provisions are stored. So, it's goin' to be up ta all families ta hunt fer themselves. With the snow practically here none o've us will 'ave to worry 'bout da dragons. And wit' the approachin' snow, that should bring out da animals searchin' fer food."

"Then I best make sure I grab all the winter coats out. Cause I don't want ta risk dealin' wit' you or the children freezin' out there when huntin'," said Hilda.

"Aye, thanks dear." Trygve looked at Hiccup as the boy finished layering the apples and spice. "Which leads me to asking you, Hiccup."

The boy in question looked up at his father figure with a brow raised in curiosity. Usually, anything that leads with questions pertaining to him brought out a small sense of dread. However, seeing the man that's been a great father to him displaying a hopeful smile eased him inside. Giving Trygve a smile in return, he waited to hear what the man had to say.

"How do ya feel 'bout joinin' me fer da first round of huntin'?" asked Trygve.

His question brought back the information that Astrid and Heather shared with him the previous day back in the woods. He remembered how the girls explained Trygve's wish to go hunting with him to spend some bonding time. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain and agreed that it was long overdue with having a father and son moment. Plus, he always enjoyed hanging around Trygve and learning from him. Perhaps it was also time to show Trygve his skills in return, teach his father figure some new tricks.

"I'd like that," Hiccup smiled brighter. "I can show you some new methods I used and practiced."

"Perfect. We'll head out in two days. Give us a chance to gather our equipment 'nd pack."

"Sounds good," Hiccups said as he helped Hilda place the top dough piece over the pile of apples and pie pan. Together, they pinched the ends with the rest of the pie dough to seal the edges shut.

As the two finished, all three began hearing the creaking of the floorboards above them. Precisely, Hiccup knew that it was originating from Astrid's bedroom. Listening to the flow of creaking, the three of them looked over at the stairway waiting for the person to come down.

Like Hiccup undoubtedly knew, a few seconds passed when the creaking moved to the stairs and Astrid emerged at the bottom. The sight that beheld him was one of his most cherished appearances of Astrid. Her hair was disheveled and out of place, her bangs being the more wildly unkempt. Wearing one of his tunics and a pair of her leggings added more of the gorgeous factor for him. It made him feel like she wasn't afraid to show off her softer side, her little moments of vulnerability.

Watching her look at him with droopy eyes and a face stating she didn't want to be up, Astrid walked over to Hiccup. To him, he was expecting the routine of getting a morning hug, but instead he watched as Astrid punched him in the arm causing him to yelp.

"What was that for?!"

"That's for not being beside me when I woke up."

"But I made you apple cinnamon pie!" as he rubbed his arm.

Astrid looked over to the counter with the prepared pie waiting to be baked. She took a sniff and could smell the sweetness of the apples and aroma of cinnamon. Looking back at Hiccup, she gripped a bit of his tunic and pulled him down until their lips met; giving him a deep kiss.

Releasing him from the small kiss, she looked up at him with tired eyes and smile. She felt even more proud when the same loving gleam she had was on Hiccup too.

"And that's for being amazing."

"Alright ya two, save that mushy stuff fer da bedroom," chuckled Trygve as he playfully rolled his eyes at the display of affection.

Beside them, Hilda grabbed the completed pie and placed it on the rack above the fireplace in the center of the home.

Astrid stepped away and grabbed a plate of leftover porridge, putting two spoons of sugar and a tablespoon of honey before stirring everything together. Reaching over to a bowl of fruits, she took a handful of berries and dropped them in the bowl before heading back to the dining table, taking a seat across from her father.

"Did you have the meeting yet today?" Astrid asked as she began to eat her food.

"Aye, I did."

"Did you guys discuss the issue about Hiccup?" She took a glance at Hiccup, gaining his gaze in return as they waited for the result.

"We did 'nd it was quite a debate. They want ta replace Hiccup wit' Snotlout as heir."

Astrid choked on the food in her mouth at the announcement of Snotlout's name. Clearing her throat, she stared at her father in shock.

"So it's true? They want to remove Hiccup for that yak brained Snotlout? Are they insane? Snotlout is a lazy, egotistical pig!"

"Yes, but it's not set 'n stone yet." That gathered everyone's attention. "The vote remains at a standstill wit' a tie. Sven is da final vote but Stoick was called fer some urgent reasons so it's postponed fer now."

"Who's on what side?" asked Astrid.

It wasn't a surprise that they were curious. Though perhaps it was for the best if it meant protecting Hiccup.

Trygve looked up at Hiccup and gave him an apologetic smile, "It might hurt a bit, lad."

Hiccup gave him an understanding smile in return, "I know, Try, but I want to hear it."

The father could somewhat understand where Hiccup was coming from. He could see that Hiccup wanted to hear the confirmation of the people that sided to remove him, but it also troubled him whether this was something that Hiccup needed. Would it lead Hiccup further down that struggling path of his?

"Very well. Fer removing you as heir, the votes are from Stoick, Mildew, and Gobber. Though I'm sure you're not completely surprised."

And right Trygve was, however, Hiccup wasn't surprised that his father as well as Mildew voted for his removal. But, like the wishful thinking of his naive mind he dared to hope that Gobber would have voted to keep him. There was a part of him that he truly hoped that Gobber would have wanted him, even though they had their disagreement. And like everyone else, even he left him behind and turned away.

"No...I guess not," replied Hiccup. He pushed out a defeated sigh, "but I had hoped that Gobber wasn't one."

"I'm sorry, son."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, appearing to be unbothered. There was nothing that his family had to apologize for. They weren't the ones that shoved him aside and pushed him away.

"It just shows who's not to be trusted. I just thought Gobber was that last few good hearted viking that believed in me."

"Well, don't worry too much, lad. We still 'ave a chance. I feel Sven is a fair man 'nd will choose wisely."

Hiccup gestured with his right hand, waving away the amount of the conversation, "Ah, let's not worry about it now. I think we've dwelled long enough about this situation. As you said, we've got a chance and we still have time."

He moved away from the kitchen and went to sit next to Astrid and return his attention to Trygve. Hiccup put on a smile, moving away from the result of the meeting to a more positive mood about hunting with his favorite father figure.

"Let's discuss that hunting trip."

Two Days Later

Across a nearby area of the Archipelago, the sea swayed strongly from the surrounding weather, coating the air and sea surface in a thick layer of fog. The previous day of snow storms covering the atmosphere in a glooming gray and overall silence, the only noise coming from the swishing of the ocean's waves below. From within the clouds, a shadow soared across.

Breaking through a section of low clouds, a young light fury soared through the sky, letting the chilling air seep through her body. The ache in her joints increased as the moisture from the clouds grew colder along her scales. Her body wasn't built for cold, though she knew she could handle the chill for a short while, but eventually it got too much.

As of now, she started feeling the effects of the colder weather and started feeling the exhaustion growing upon her body. Even now as she continued to soar trying to find her way home, she regretted flying further out and swaying away from the boundaries that home was located. She remembers the warning that mother gave her every time before leaving the sanctuary.

'_Stay within the boundaries, Starr. There are horrible people out there that would harm you...even kill ya fer what you are. Be vigilant and safe.'_

She crooned at the memory, feeling melancholy along with the distress of being unable to find her path home. The more she thought about it, the more she knew she shouldn't have pushed beyond the boundaries that mother had set for her. But she also couldn't handle being secluded to one location any longer. She understood that mother just wanted to protect her; always had since she was a hatchling.

Though the itch to explore kept calling her. She wanted to go beyond and see something new. To see things that mother had once told in her stories. Surely there were more humans like her mother. If she ever found one.

Gliding through another casing of clouds, Starr took a chance and flew lower towards the water to get a better view of her surroundings. Feeling the exhaustion and lack of exertion, she knew she had to find land soon or risk the waves of the unforgiving waves a few feet below her. The added freezing weather was not making her fair any better. Cursing her body for a lack of durability towards the survival of the cold.

Pushing through the thick fog, she caught a glimpse of a section of sea stacks and pushed herself towards the rocks. Fighting against the wind current, she struggled but managed to land on the nearest surface. She sat and took a breather to catch her breath. The pain in her back and wings became more prominent the longer she rested. Starr couldn't even guess how long she had been flying, though the exhaustion she felt gave enough of an idea.

Feeling the mist from the waters below coating her scales, she gave a shiver as a chill ran through her body. Heat was a priority now, the urgency of getting warm pushing her further. Taking the chance while she sat on the rock bed, she glanced around in hopes to find land through the fog. Ears twitching and picking up any sound around the area, she believed she heard some birds chirping in one direction after a few minutes of listening. Pushing herself up, Starr ignored the exhausted pain in her body and launched into the air heading towards the direction she heard the animal life.

Squinting against the mist and fog, she finally caught sight of tree tops before the fog uncloaked to reveal land. Giving a happy croon, she shot forward and dropped in relief. However, that relief was short lived when she landed into a heap of snow covering the ground. She warbled in annoyance feeling the substance coating her. It's not like Starr didn't like snow, she's used to the sight of it back home, but at this moment it's not helping her from freezing.

Shaking off the excess snow on her body, she navigated through the heavy wooded area, searching for anything that she could use as shelter. As she walked along the snow coated ground, Starr began taking note of the lack of caves.

Pushing forward, she explored the new area, carefully taking in the landscape. As much as she focused on finding shelter, she couldn't help but gaze at her new surroundings. It felt so different from home and oddly comforting.

After a while roaming, she chirped in excitement at the first sight of a small cave. Rushing over, she gandered at the shelter and looked around, taking note of the emptiness, easily secluded behind a congested section of trees. She deemed it well enough to rejuvenate her strength and protect herself from the cold. As she walked towards the mouth of the cave, she stopped by one of the nearby trees and tore off some branches and loose bark, dragging them deep into the shelter and away from the edge of teh opening. Placing them into a pile like she's seen mother do, Starr shot three small plasma blasts to ignite the fire.

Watching the flames burn, she eased next to the heat and sighed in content as the warmth started chasing away the chill within her body as well as the cave. Feeling warmer, she decided it was best to rest, give her body a break from her unplanned excursion. So, with the pleasant warmth and protection of the cave, she drifted off into slumber.

It wasn't for a couple hours before she roused from her sleep, the fire still lowly burning to a manageable blaze. She stretched, her back arching into a perfect curve as she dug her claws into the ground and kneading the dirt loose.

Giving a yawn and a final stretch, Starr turned to the barely lit fire. Using her tail, she scooped up a small pile of dirt like she's seen her mother do and poured it above the remaining flames. Satisfied with the dying embers, she galloped to the entrance of the cave.

Perking her ears to listen, Starr trudged cautiously and quietly. Listening intently to her surroundings due to the unfamiliar area. Silently, she stepped outside onto the snow coated ground. Thankfully, the fog lifted up a bit, making it slightly better for visibility.

Feeling the snow crunch below each step, she walked along the forest to search for something to eat. From all the exhaustion and use of her energy, she was hoping to find a pond unfrozen with some fish. Though if need be, she was willing to search for small animals. They might even taste better without mother's cooking involved.

Searching and gazing up into the trees for any signs of food, it had been a couple of minutes when she finally picked up a scent. Smiling, she started weaving her way through the trees and terrain when she sniffed again to locate the scent. When a small freeze blew through the forest, she began sniffing faster when an unexpecting scent penetrated her nose.

Jerking in surprise, Starr grew hopeful as she urgently sniffed the air again, picking up the familiar scent in the air.

'Mother!'

Warbling in relief and excitement, Starr dashed along the terrain towards the path where she smelled the scent of mother. She felt overjoyed that mother was in the area, probably out searching for her when she hadn't returned during her normal outgoings.

The closer she got the stronger the scent picked up.

'Right over the barrier. Oh, I can't wait to see her and Cloudjumper.'

Jumping up on a stack of boulders, digging her claws into the surface and pulling her way up; she made it to the top of the small cliff and ran towards the barricade of bushes.

'Mother!'

Launching over the line of bushes, her eyes grew in a panic as she clawed to stop. In front of her she came face to face with another human that smelled like her mother. A young man that had some similarities to her. The auburn bronze hair and those bright, forest green eyes that looked so much like hers.

He held up an axe in preparation for an attack, but unlike his posture, he stared at her with equal confusion.

Starr took a step back and unsure, 'You're not mother.'


End file.
